Her Knight in Shining Armor
by evilregaldal
Summary: Princess Emma is on a mission: to save her world. At first she wanted to capture every dark heart to exist, but her parents changed her plans. They want to find the curse and erase magic for good. So, the savior will need help. Out of the kindess of her heart, Queen Regina decides that she will
1. One

I'm only 18 years old...18! And I'm a queen! Ha! Let's just say my mother did a number on me way back when. Manipulating me, torturing me; I was a pawn on her chest board and I was her key piece to victory. Because of that I have been trapped with no where to go and no one to turn to...nobody at all. All I have is this magic in my veins and the kingdom on my shoulders.

My subjects have no respect for me though. They fear me; hell, all of the kingdoms fear me so I have enemies in every corner. As if I truly care. I've done treacherous things to blacken my heart. I've slaughtered villages, ruined lives, beheaded hundreds. My castle has a dungeon full of beating hearts just waiting to be crushed or returned to their owners, which will never happen.

All of this is occurring because this is what they wanted. My mother wanted me to be Queen, and my mentor, a cold blooded killer. It seems no matter what I do or how hard I try, nobody is satisfied. So there's a war, an endless war between the Enchanted forest, Wonderland, Oz, Agrabah, Neverland, and so many more because somewhere, _everywhere_, there's always someone who wants the greatest power of all: to rule all the realms.

The enchanted forest, annoyingly, is also in a war within itself. There's my kingdom and then there's that bird brain Snow White and her Peanut Prince Charming. They're considered the good guys, I suppose, and only seemed to be wrapped up in this war because they are sick of my evils–sick of everyone's evils. Most of all, they must protect their own since everyone is after each other including them.

In fact, one day I decided to take matters into my own hands. I went out to the stables, saddled my most prized steed, and went on my way to wreak havoc as I'm very well known to do. Rumor has it that there is this curse and with this curse comes a great power where you are in control of everyone and everything. That would be a dream come true! A glorious dream come true. I can make my life the way I've always wanted and then some.

On my way on my path, the Queen's highway, I quickly slip off of my steed and proceed on foot because a horse's hooves can be heard by anyone. It's fairly dark yet a soft breeze slips through the inky sky as light as feather. It simply tickles my face with coolness and forces my hair to dance in every direction. I take in a deep breath with my chest to savor this moment out of the castle until something stale crawls against my skin. The air shifts and goosebumps rise; there's someone here...

"Move and I won't hesitate to slice you to shreds." She sounds confident, nearly dark. Oh the humor in her words! I laugh at the bravery of whoever this unknown woman is and quickly face her. She takes a step closer, so close until her sword is pointing a hair's length between my eyes.

"You? Kill me?" I chuckle wholeheartedly. In return her face twists with anger and mire determination than I counted on. Embarrassingly slow, I shut my lips and swallow down whatever evil I have left threatening to rise.

I take this moment to stare at this unexpected woman with her blonde curls flowing with the wind. Despite the darkness, the moon seems to glow against her shining armor. She's obviously from a castle, a tomboy that's hardly accepted in any kingdom yet here she is parading around, dressed like a man with her chest firm. Then I stare into her eyes, deep into them. That green, emerald full of hope...she's a Charming.

"I should kill you, for all the shit you've done, but sadly my parents want you alive." So it is true, she most definitely is a Charming. The Princess who never left the castle of all of our 18 years of life in this world. Maybe our lives aren't so different, my mother never let me leave the castle either no matter how much I begged. I had to sneak away and that's exactly what this Charming is doing because she still is a princess with no control over her life.

Cautiously I take a step forward but with the grace and poise of a queen. My confidence simply intimidates this Charming and she falters a little, but little is enough for me to flick my wrist. Her sword goes flying and wedges straight into a tree so deep that it will take man power to pull it out. _I have her now._

"You're very brave Emma." I chuckle as I step forward, she steps back in turn. "You came all the way out here hoping you could win your parents approval and for what?"

To my surprise Emma rolls her eyes and doesn't take another step back. She allows me to grace her with my presence in her personal space. There's no flinch or fear evident in her body; she just looks me right in the eye. "You're finally trying to grow up."

"I've always been grown up," she defends lowly.

"Well you've had me fooled. Nobody has ever even seen you since the day you were born and that says alot being that you are well beyond your years." Emma sarcastically chuckles and takes a step back.

"I don't fit into the norms of a princess your _majesty_." She reveals. Obviously, I think I've already discovered that. "I can't fight-"

"Then why are you here?" I demand. Emma gives me a wicked smile and looks up to the sky. I have to admit the sight sends chills to my spine, like I feel her when the breeze slips around her and smacks me in the face. What is this feeling?

"To do what's right...to prove that not all magic is bad."

"You have magic?" I gasp without meaning to but this is all new information to me. Magic is frowned upon by everyone. The bad guys put a bad name to it so if you're not a fairy, you're automatically considered a witch. People fear what they don't understand and they will never truly understand humans with magic because we are rare and we have the upper hand.

"I do and my parents are banding together with other kingdoms to find a way to banish magic from existence." _Interesting, I knew they were up to something_. "And people like me have you, the dark one, Ursula, mother Gothel, the Red Queen... all of you to blame for it."

I cringe at the sound of my mother's name. _The Red Queen._..she has spilled so much blood, taken so many hearts that she is greatly feared by everyone, even me.

"I figured that if I could capture just one of you, I could convince my parents that you all aren't invincible. That they could use people like me, _trust_ us to change the fate of this world." I smile at that prospect because it would be nice. Growing up, I always told myself that I wouldn't be like my mother yet here I am.

"And how will you do that exactly?" I question with uncertainty. First off, I'm shocked that I'm even entertaining a conversation with this one. Not a bone in my body wants to slaughter her where she stands which is absolutely mind boggling. She grins at me again, a grin that perplexes me yet my heart is at a standstill. _What_ _the hell?_

"By convincing them that everyone needs a second chance. Evil isn't born, it's made."

_Evil isn't born, it's made._ I like that. It has a nice ring to it and sadly it's true. Nobody ever stopped to ask about my past or make sure that I was okay. No, instead I was tossed around and manipulated like a prize in every direction, so it all makes perfect sense. By 16 I already married Snow White's father. Somehow the man was still alive long after his daughter married Prince Charming. When _his_ father died she became Queen alongside her King and finally, with a little help, my husband passed. I became Queen and never gave the kingdom to Snow which pissed her off. It stirred the pot and brewed the start of an on going feud.

With enough annoying silence, I sigh and hold out my hands. I thought long enough and truthfully, what do I have to lose? Having power is great but I am forever alone and I never wanted to be Queen. If what Emma says is true she can change things, make me who I once was. If it isn't true, magic will be stripped from me which is also good because I could never give it up willingly. Then there's the trap. I could be walking right into my death trap, but I've never been afraid to die which is the sole reason why I am feared. I laugh in the face of danger and I easily cause it just the same.

"Alright." Emma tilts her head with curiosity as I hold out my hands for her to take. "Let's see you work your magic Em-ma."

She remains still, I can see in her eyes that she's trying to determine whether this is some trick, but I don't move or say anything else. Slowly, she creeps close with two shiny bracelets in her hands. She quickly places them on me; I allow her. The magic literally slips away painfully, making me feel empty and lost without it. My wrists burn for a hot second meaning that all of my magic is trapped in the silver enchanted rings.

She then ties my wrists together firmly with splintering thick ropes. There's no way I'm getting out of this. I can't change my mind, but for some reason my gut is telling me not to worry. I have no fear; my heart trusts Emma Swan, although I don't understand why or how.

This is the day that I finally take my life into my own hands.


	2. Two

These chambers smell of death. I thought the forest smelled but this is beyond worse. I actually feel sorry for the fools who I locked away and were never guilty of their accused crimes. I just felt the need to gain control and if I ever go back to my kingdom, that will change. That's if Emma could ever change me like she claims.

Just days ago she presented me to her parents and I know that by now they have announced it to all the lands. They even proved it by presenting me to the eyes of their subjects like some living trophy. So, the pot is now stirred. Every kingdom and villain has something to worry about. The Charmings have the Evil Queen in custody so now they have the upper hand. If they weren't feared before, they are definitely feared now. I wonder if they ever gave Emma her credit where credit is due...

I sit up, wincing at the pain in my back from being in this horrid place for days. The sound of metal clinking with every footstep earns my attention. Whispers echo around the dungeon from the unknown. Finally, the Charmings come before me without Emma but with a half dozen guards by their side.

Snow looks to me with strain; her eyebrows furrowed to assess me. I know I look unlady like, but that won't stop me from being one. Confidently I rise in my new dirty rags and look down upon this woman like I always do. I was never one to respect my elders and I won't stop today.

"Regina."

"Snow," I growl with so much venom that a hint of fear shines in her big green eyes. I smirk at the fact that my reputation precedes me even if I'm stuck behind bars with straw tangled in my once silky hair.

Her unruly husband steps forward earning my look of disgust. I eye this annoying man without actually taking in any detail, it's just my way of making someone feel little. Although he doesn't show it, I know I am successful by the trembling in his throat. He wants to shrink under my dark gaze but refrains to do no such thing. I smile at the challenge.

"There's much to discuss Regina. For starters, the curse."

"What of it?" I act as if I know nothing about the scroll is hidden away in a dragon's lair. Despite how evil she is, Maleficent will never use it, but others will. I am the only person, besides the dark one, who knows of the location of the curse.

"We need to know it's powers, location, anything to save everyone from a dark and twisted fate."

"And what's in it for me?"

"Mercy." Snow chimes in with not a speck of emotion in her voice. We've been enemies for so long, you'd think she'd smile at the sight of me behind bars. God knows I would.

"I beg your pardon?"

"When we find this curse we will use it for good. We will strip magic from existence making everyone _less_ dangerous and _more_ equal. When that happens, you will be powerless and then everyone will have to pay for their crimes by law." Charming informs his plan with confidence and Snow adds,

"But if you help us, you have paid your price. We'll make sure nothing happens to you and that you will live a comfortable life."

"A comfortable life where exactly? I don't suppose you will be giving my kingdom back." The two glance at each other meaning they didn't think this far ahead. "And if my intel serves correctly, you will strip the lands of _all_ magic. You will only bring more chaos, more destruction. The world will be unbalanced, but of course you two idiots are too ignorant to know that."

"We know that magic comes with a price and this disease must end!" Charming snaps and dares to growl at me. I laugh right in his face and shake my head disapprovingly.

"You listen to me _Charming_ and you listen good: Good _cannot_ exist without bad just as rich cannot exist without poor." The two take in my words with silence and they both glance at each other with uncertainty now. "You two don't need to strip magic. You simply need peace."

"She's right David," Snow sighs with pain. It nearly killed her to agree with me but I give Charming my 'told you so' look.

David sighs and angrily stares at the ground. If my hunch serves correctly, he's thinking about something. A plan B maybe? Maybe Emma is that plan B and he is considering the only other option he has. Finally, his head rises after too many moments of awkward silence. With all the pain in his heart he orders, "Release her."

"Yes your majesty." One guard steps forward with a set of iron keys. With ease he unlocks the cage like he's done it one too many times. Two other guards step forward and grips each of my arms with force to drag me out of the cell that I had finally called home. I have no idea where I'm being taken to or my fate, but I do know that it feels good to stretch my legs.

As I'm being escorted through the shiny halls of the castle I, of course, notice that all eyes are on me within everyone we pass. Some are curios, some are scared, and some are down right angry. I don't blame them, I might've killed their loved one but I will never apologize for it.

Never have I ever been in this castle. I've seen bits and pieces through mirrors, but this...this is horrendous. The decor in this castle is simply disgusting. It's too happy and bright. It lacks elegance and regality. Who on earth raised these people?! Oh yes, how could I forget: a long line of useless kings and queens who never truly lived up to their names.

We stop in front of a set of doors. One guard releases me and steps forward to open it. It's a bath room screaming my name. My heart simply pounds at the prospect of being able to bathe.

"Regina, you will bathe and then you will meet us in the dining hall for supper. The guards will accompany you." I look to all six of them and smirk.

"You really need 6 guards to babysit a powerless woman?" I tease with a big laugh. Charming opens his mouth to say something , anger fills his eyes, but Snow is quick to stop him by squeezing his arm and shaking her head. They don't want to stoop to my level but I promise, one day they will.

"You three, stay with us." Snow orders. The three men bow and step behind their rulers with all the respect in the world. It's entertaining. My guards step behind me out of fear which is the best feeling my blackened heart gets to feel on a day to day basis. Oh how I crave making one shrivel beneath my power. "Wash up Regina. We'll discuss matters with you shortly."

After a glorious, yet somewhat confusing bath, I'm all dressed in silk. I love silk but pink is not my color. This dress is horrendous but I don't expect anything more from Snow. She really has a horrible sense of taste. I've never in my life gave myself a bath. Today was the day I did it for 18 years and I have to admit that it felt good to take care of myself personally. A little part of me felt free in a way.

"This way Regina." The guard gestures without any kindness or care. I don't give a rat's ass. If I had my powers, I'd definitely rip his heart out for saying my real name. He's simply forgotten his place since I am in custody and the image gloriously crosses my mind of the justice he deserves. But, since I can't do a damn thing I keep my mouth shut and obey.

The dining hall is as disgusting as the rest of the castle with its cheesy decor. The table is filled with fruits and meats ready to be eaten. The placing is perfect with gold utensils and shiny goblets. _This is more like it._

"Welcome Regina. Please, sit." Charming gestures to the only seat left at the table, next to Emma. Oh how convenient. For someone so sure of herself, I haven't heard a word from her since I've been locked away. She better not say a word to me.

I sit down with proper manners and take a glance across the table to two boys. These must be the twin Princes. The glorified boys who this kingdom loves so much. They can't be no more than 10 years old yet they sit at the table with maturity and age to their facial features.

"Everyone dig in." They all eat at Charming's command except me. I said I trusted Emma before, not them. Not any of the staff at this castle.

"You know, it's settling to see you dressed like a common noble," the incompetent blonde whispers beside me earning my most angriest glare. _How dare she?!_ Even though I show no other interest she adds, "You should eat, you never know when your next meal will be."

"I'll take my chances thank you very much." I conclude.

I could always settle for wine but the wine carrier might have it out for me. He could be in cahoots with the staff and they could all be planning to take me out. There could even be poison on my utensils, but these aren't the main reasons for my stubbornness. As I said before, I am not afraid of death. At the end of the day, these are my enemies, and this kingdom I despise. I will never falter my reputation and be seen as weak in the eyes around me.

Charming clears his throat to end Emma's rude whispers. She stuffs a slice of pork in her mouth and raises her hand for a glass of wine. I stare at her curiously, still wondering why I haven't seen her until today and why she seems so on edge.

"Regina, we do hope that you feel comfortable. Its in our best interest to unite our forces together." Charming begins. _Finally, the plan!_ I was waiting for when I could move on with my life.

"Of course," I agree and fake a smile. Why? I have no idea but there's something about the uneasiness in the blonde beside me.

"Snow and I have come to terms that you are right. The lands do need peace, so we have decided to go to our second plan." Emma tenses which gives me the impression that her plan is not the second plan. The second plan is far far worse. "We will instead shift our search to the Dark one's dagger."

"Excuse me?" I scoff. They can't be serious. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"We thought you might think so." Snow chuckles. "But it's the only way. The dagger could give us all the power we need. Maybe we could even use it to obtain the curse."

"Yes, well if you want every living known thing to attempt to raid your castle for that dagger, then be my guest. It's better off where it stays." I correct as sincerely as I can without sounding as sarcastic as I am. It's a habit, I'm genuinely working on it.

"It's not just the dagger, that's just the tip of the iceberg. Everyone with dark magic has a relic they need to make them powerful. We just have to find them all."

"And then what?" I demand. Truthfully I am completely mortified. They don't know what they're doing and to have all of that power will end badly. I suppose that is the reason why Emma tenses. "Then! What!?"

"That is classified." Is all charming can say, adding more to my burning heart. I want to burn this whole castle with them in it, but I can't do anything with these bracelets on. I so badly want to storm out and run away, but I just know they'll stop me on the spot. "But you will help us. You don't have a choice."

I grit my teeth just out of self control. If I open my mouth to allow words to spill, it wont be pretty. I'll end up back to where I started in a dungeon that smells of death. I stay that way the whole night until I'm found locked in a bedroom this time. Even the decor in here is disgusting, but I will take the feather bedding over straw any day.

The soft bed is literally the only good thing about this castle, not the atmosphere, style, or decor. The soft featherbed and silk sheets put me into a deep slumber. One so deep that I haven't had for a while now. When you have magic, your senses are enhanced; you can feel things in your sleep, making it hard to sleep.

So, I never heard the creak from my chamber door or the soft tip toe of the blonde princess sneaking in. I'm merely left discombobulated when she shakes me and furiously hissing,

"Regina! Regina you have to wake up!" I spring to life with sweat beading my skin and widened eyes of pure rage.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I nearly scream she covers my mouth as quickly as it leaves my lips. There's urge, panic, and determination in her eyes so for once in my life I am utterly concerned about a situation unfolding.

She looks me deep in my eyes, never blinking, never faltering. "Get up, we have to leave right now. We don't have much time."

Slowly, I nod my head, letting Emma Swan lock her fingers in mine. The comfort nearly makes me sick but I ignore the feeling and allow her to drag me out of bed. Quietly, like a stealthy thief, we creep on the edge of our toes and into the open corridors of the castle.

Emma swiftly turns to me and presses her finger to her lip. I gulp down any question or noises I am bound to make immediately. The fact that I am her sworn enemy and that she is dragging me out of bed is a serious game here; a game I wish I could understand.

The moonlight shining in these halls allows me to see Emma Swan in all her glory. Her muscles flex with her every movement through her blue vest and leather gloves. A blouse underneath the vest best suits a lady but I have a feeling that she is truly no such thing at heart so she isn't wearing one allowing her skin to beam with pride. Her deep golden curls are highly mounded on her head and traveling down her back neatly. I'm thoroughly shocked how clean and composed she is; lost at breath of how toned and fit she is.

After pausing at a corner for what felt like an eternity, she finally drags me through a passage way, down a set of dark moist stairs and outside.

"Emma!" I hiss lowly. She doesn't stop running or dragging me even if I can hardly keep up. My leg aches and my chest burns due to the the active movements that I am fairly unused to. The only active thing I have truly done is horse riding, so when Emma quickly shoves me into her royal stables, I feel a little more at ease.

She scrambles around for straddles, reigns, and what not. While I stand here and watch.

"I don't suppose you are going to tell me the meaning of this daring escape?" I quip with a lifted brow, never removing my eyes from her. She quickly responds,

"My parents aren't as innocent as everyone thinks they are." She then collects a pile of black clothing and tosses them to me. I'm caught off guard and nearly drop them but I manage to latch onto the leather fit. "Put that on, hurry."

"What the hell is this?" I gag at the prospect of the thing. How dare it even be presented before my eyes!

"Regina seriously? Just for one minute can you drop the cold queen facade. Our lives are at stake here. Nobody else's. My parents know way more than what it seems."

"A-alright, fine!" I groan. Emma quickly turns her focus elsewhere to allow me to strip out of my night silk and into her leather and capes that surprisingly fits me snug. I don't like that my biceps are exposed because they are in no comparison to her body, but don't get me wrong, my body is phenomenal.

"Okay, great. Hop on," she instructs while grabbing two sacks and latching them to the back of her saddle. She quickly mounds her steed with practice, clicks her tongue, and before I can blink she's off. I follow as soon as my mind comes to terms and we're dashing through the forest and out of my enemy's territory.


	3. Three

We rode and rode for hours, giving me the impression that I hardly slept before Emma bursted into my temporary room. Eventually we allowed the horses to catch a breather and led them to a paced trot before our riding ends all together.

In the middle of the forest, deep in the forest, is where we ended up. The smell of moist mud and morning dew disgusts me and puts my hairs on end, but I keep quiet and on alert of my surroundings; so does Emma.

"Here, drink." She offers a sheep skin canteen that I am quick to decline. "Ugh, you didn't eat supper...You won't drink, you'll die Regina."

"I'll take my chances," I repeat in conclusion. Emma casually rolls her eyes and downs the life saving liquid before offering again. It was her way of saying its no trick. With an encouraging nod and a shake of the skin she urges me to take it so I do aggressively.

"Where the hell are we going?" I ask firmly after a swallow. Emma sighs and looks up to the starry sky.

"Just away. We can't be there, it's not safe."

"What about my castle?"

"That's the most obvious place. They'll turn that castle upside down looking for a us." _What? Not my beautiful empire! And why does she keep saying us?!_

"What is this _us_ ? There is no us," I spit regally motioning between us. "I hardly know you."

"Whether you like it or not, there is an us. Our fates determined that already which is why I was locked away for years, trust me." I'm completely confused at the whole matter and simply shrug it away because I hardly care.

Instead, I hold out my wrists and frown at Emma. "If you want there to be an _us_, how about you remove these."

Emma stares as she thinks and quickly shakes her head no. _No?!_ "Why?! As you said I have no where to go and this whole fate ordeal, you seem really invested to."

"I'll take my chances," she mocks with a smug grin, earning my darkest snarl. _This Charming bitch!_ "Your second chance is just beginning Regina, baby steps."

I tilt my head curiously as she mounds her horse once more. The sun is finally beginning to rise along the horizon so we really should get a move on if we want to be somewhere safe.

"Second chance?" Ive never heard of a second chance; never given one. It's either I make a mistake, take the consequences or do things by everyone's expectations. The term 'second chance' is heavily foreign to me.

"Yup," she says with a big smile. "If you can change, anyone can."

The whole idea of changing is scary. This is me, the young woman who I've come to know and adore. She isn't scared or shy. She has the world in her palm being one of the most powerful beings alive. She's more courageous and smart; gets things done no matter what the cost. I like me, I don't want to change, but I won't tell Emma that if it means getting these damned bracelets off.

"Our best bet is Sherwood Forest..."

"Sh-sherwood?!" I scoff with disgust. "A forest full of repulsive rebellious men? Disgusting!"

"You'll get used to them after a while." She shrugs.

"You know them?" I gasp. And here I thought that this blonde was oblivious to the world. I stand corrected.

"Yes, I'd sneak off from time to time when my parents were away on trips. As you know, Guards are sworn to secrecy so it's fairly easy." She shrugs.

I wish my mother were easy to slip by. I would've ran away long ago. I would've been gone with...him. Nothing ever seems to work in my favor except my magic so I've accepted that as my life.

"Just maybe a half a day and we'll be there." She throws over her shoulder after that short amount of silence. I nod to that and keep following her, feeling on edge because I still have yet to understand what is happening and where my new life, so Emma kindly put it, is going.

We tie our horses behind tall bushes. Immediately I hear the sound of hearty laughter and the clinking of metal. Maybe swordsman practice is going on... Who cares? I don't. I sure enough will hate to be apart of this, but I have no choice.

Emma walks around the bushes, I stop as soon as these men come into sight. My legs are stuck with dread. These men are all huge and scruffy. Some look more disgusting than others but they all look well unkept and smelly from just over here. Subconsciously my nose lifts at the audacity of their existence.

"Come on Regina." Emma orders kindly. The kindness kicks starts my feet. "Hey guys!"

"EMMA!" They all cheer as if they are drunk in a local tavern. The sound of deep unity roars in the air nearly popping my eardrums. Hastily they all surround her to give her hugs leaving me utterly exposed and uncomfortable.

One man glances at me. For a second he's confused but that confusion slips to anger just as quick. He unsheathes his sword with one swift motion and is in my face with it the same way I met Emma.

"What the hell is she doing here?" He growls with the same amount of fire in his voice and eyes. I simply smirk at his hate towards me and show no sign of fear at his dull dagger like sword.

"Wait, Little John don't hurt her," Emma begs, quickly forcing my eyes onto her. She quickly steps forward to protect me and shoves the dagger away. "I really need her, besides she has no magic."

"How so?" He demands with a grimaced face. Emma lifts my wrist to show my bracelet. I swear that every man around us sulks in relief. Ha! I have put quite a number on society!

"See, she's cool, she's with me."

"But she can't stay here." Someone speaks up. The men begin to separate like a river flowing around a rock. A man only a few inches taller than me, yet half my size in muscle mass, presents himself with integrity. I have a feeling that he is the leader.

"Who are you?" I speak before I can even think.

"Robin Locksly your majesty and I believe you killed my wife." He reminds, but I have no idea what he speaks of.

"Did I?" I sarcastically gasp because I know it's true. "Do you honestly think I remember the people I have slaughtered?"

He simply flinches at my harsh words, soaking in that pain. It shows in his eyes as his jaw twitches to hold it all back. I smirk at his turmoil and wave him off.

"This was stupid Emma. I seriously have no idea why you thought you could just drag me anywhere."

"Regina," Emma smiles and grabs my arm gently before I can get back to my horse. Just her gentle touch sends my blackened heart soaring and I don't know why! It makes me so angry that I harshly snatch my arm away. "Just say sorry."

"I will do no such thing!" I snap to shake my confused feelings. "If I killed, whoever his wife is, I did it for a reason."

"Regina," Emma warns like a scolded mother, leaving me speechless. My glance shifts over to Robin and his merry men who are trying to get over the fact that they are literally witnessing me in person, before them.

Never mind them. There's something about Emma that I cannot deny. I want to ignore her and I'm Queen. I have no business obeying her. Yet I find myself doing so anyways. She has a hold on me somehow and I will find out why, eventually.

"Fine, I do apologize, for the death of your wife. Although she deserved it–" Emma clears her throat and glares at me forcing me to change my route of an apology. "Because of me, you have lost a loved one and I am truly and humbly sorry." I force. That nearly killed me!

Robin glances me down for a good while. His face and lips are still twitching with uncertainty. "I don't believe you, but for Emma, it'll do."

Emma immediately gets bubbly beside me. She grabs me by my arm and drags me deeper into their camp. I'm astounded over how big this band of merry men is. Their camp and tents have to run for miles. How in the hell has no one discovered their whereabouts yet?

"So you met little John already, he's Robin's right hand." Emma introduces as if I care. For her sake, I go along with it, trying to figure out how my life turned into a circus show. "That over there is Buggy and–"

"Hey Emma!" The smallest of voices greets her. A little boy with adorable curls and big brown eyes presents himself to Emma with a pretty pink flower in his tiny, chunky hand. His smile is from ear to ear, revealing deep dimples that anyone could give into; even me.

"Hey Roland!" Emma gasps. "For me?"

Roland nods his head and holds out the flower for Emma to take. The interaction is so adorable. I must say that I am swooning for this little boy and I normally hate children. Lie! He then digs in his satchel and pulls out a red flower–a rose.

"For you!" I'm immediately frozen with my heart ready to burst through my chest and jump into this little boy's arms. Normally I would never show any sign of weakness but today is everyone's lucky day. I can't fight my watery eyed smile. It all stems from his cuteness.

"T-thank you." I express softly and kindly take it. Then that boy is off. I slowly turn to Emma who is grinning at me like a fool. I so want to smack that grin.

"Adorable isn't he? He's Robin's son" she cautiously reveals. My heart drops...I killed that little boy's mother and he gave me a flower that I hardly deserve. Quickly I mask my emotions and shove the flower into Emma's chest, she takes it without question. "Let's go to my tent." She suggests.

"Why do you have a tent?" I quickly ask as she leads the way.

"I told you I–"

"You snuck off. Yes, I understand, but this is a band of men. _How_ do you have a tent?" I ask again with a more forced approach. You have to make a Charming think because they are so dumb.

"I earned my keep just as anyone would," she shrugs nonchalantly. We finally come before a tent that seems bigger than the ones in this area. I honestly don't know why she's bringing me here, but I'm not getting in that thing. "Come on Regina."

"You'll have to kill me but I am not stepping foot in that thing." I scoff and hug my chest to show I mean it. I've had enough of her telling me what to do and leading me to the unknown.

"Your regal is showing," she teases with a dimply grin. "Let's go, you're going in."

"To hell I am!" Out of habit, I flick out my hand to burn that pile of dirt down, but my wrist stings at the thought of even trying. _Fuck me. _Emma looks bored at my lame attempt to use magic and gestures one last time.

"Are you done with your tantrum?" She lifts her brow and waits patiently. I groan loud enough for the world to hear and storm inside. Yes, I do have my tantrums. Very well said, I plop down, hug my chest, and purse my lips just because I am in this tent, full of fur-skin, against my will.

I did notice–through my tantrum–the obnoxious whistling outside when I stepped in. That brings alot of thought to my mind and before I can stop myself, I'm asking,

"What was that all about?"

"Don't worry about it," she waves it off and gently sits a respectable length beside me. It's still close enough to heat my skin. For the first time in my life, I'm nervous next to a girl my age and I don't know the slightest as to why. "So..."

"So," I mock coldly, urging her to get to the point.

"We didn't necessarily get off on the right foot, but I'm glad you trust me."

"I've said no such thing." I inform with confidence. She grins and runs her fingers along the fur below. My eyes are glued to how softly they glide along the follicles and my skin tingles with need. So much that I shrivel within myself and shift uncomfortably.

"Yes, but you let me take you into custody and then you followed me here when you could have ran off." She points out.

"With all do respect Swan, I stayed because I want my magic back and only someone with magic can take the damn things off." _And I also have nothing to lose remember?_

"Touché," she chuckles and sighs into the start of awkward silence. I stare at the tent around me until finally my eyes are on her. She's...breathtaking... _what?!_

"You never told me what's going on," I also point out to block out the war inside. Emma sighs and finally locks eyes with me. I get to finally see her for who she truly is this close. Courageous, but tired. She's so tired and one can only wonder why?

"There's a prophecy that the curse will come to pass and that a savior is the only way to break it." My eyes go big despite myself. "I need to be prepared for whoever conjures the curse because I am the savior."

"That's why–"

"Yes, that's why I've been locked away...for protection. But I can't do this alone. I know in my heart that I'm not supposed to ..."

"So you picked me?" I'm seriously shocked and downright confused. Emma nods and hugs her knees to her chest.

"We're the same age with powerful magic of equal value. We were bound to find one another and change the fate of magic and this world." I cock my head at the term 'this world' meaning there are others. I heard myths but if Emma is saying it then it must be true.

"Another problem, my parents are going after every dark relic of important value and if they find them all before the curse is casted, we're all in danger. We could even die. Not just us but every magical living thing to exist. It'll be a world without magic and the universe only has room for one."

"And there already is one," I sigh as I come to understand the importance of Emma's mission. She nods, encouraging me to ask, "Where do we play in all of this?"

"Here," Emma scrambles around until she finds a book. She opens it to reveal pictures of items that seem ordinary, but I'm sure they aren't. "We're on a hunt too. We need to find a red cape, ruby slippers, a magic carpet, a looking glass, a fairy's wand, bark from the enchanted tree, the golden campanula flower, and the magical concealing gloves from Arendelle."

"Wow," I breathe heavily. "That's alot!"

"Yes, but I must warn you. There will be forces out there to try and stop us at any costs. So if you're willing to take the risk, I'd be grateful to have you on my side."

Emma allows me a moment to think. She closes the book gently and puts it back where she found it. This is a journey that's hard to accept. It's life risking and it isn't a way I ever thought I'd live my life, but traveling the world seems promising. Doing it with Emma might not be so bad; she seems sure of herself. Trustworthy...

"Alright Swan. Looks like you have the Evil Queen at your services." I bow with a curt nod.

"Awesome!" She cheers and quickly stands to her feet. With a lifted brow I study this overly enthusiastic teen, trying to understand her but I just can't. It's like my eyes are clouding my judgement. Then I feel the strongest sensation when she removes the bracelets from my wrist.


	4. Four

For weeks Emma and I stayed in Sherwood forest and for weeks I feel we are wasting time. I believe we should have left days ago but Emma insisted that there is no rush. So while we're here she's taught me skills that all of the peasants know: how to sharpen a sword, use a sword, hold a quiver, track, skin animals, and so much more. It's all fairly easy and she found that I'm a quick learner because I'm smart obviously.

During all of this though, Emma and I have created a bond. I wouldn't say that we are friends but we surly do understand each other. I'm not one to completely open myself to someone and she seems to be the same way. Consequently there's a mutual respect that I have grown content with. That same respect I have felt from her the moment we ran off.

"So, our closest stop would be Agrabah." Emma's hands glow a bright white, warming my skin, and sending humming electricity through my veins. Her magic is strong yet I sense its uncontrolled.

A map appears in the grass as if someone took a torch and painted the imprint in the ground. I take a glance at our map. It's merely all of the lands, far and wide, mushed together and simplified. It doesn't show the obstacles we need to cross to get to each one, but Emma and I know them already. It comes with being a royal.

"The desert will be difficult." I murmur.

"Not only that, but my parents are going to be after the Ruby Serpent." I glance at her with so much anger... _those two idiots!_

"You mean Jafar's staff?! You can't be serious!" Emma nods sadly and rolls her eyes at the thought of her parents.

"Yes, sadly so. But ever since Aladdin saved Agrabah, Jafar has been on the run. So, we shouldn't have to worry about my parents but it won't hurt to be on alert."

"And what about the carpet thingy? Where is it?" I ask. This carpet better live up to its standards or I swear I will burn it to dust.

"It's there...we just have to break into the castle." She quickly blurts the last part and immediately cringes to prepare for my reaction.

"Oh my god Emma," I growl and stand to my feet. Emma follows, Ive noticed she sticks by my side like velcro. It's weird; I wonder why? But if she were to ever leave inches from me, I find that I feel...emptier than ever before..._Why? Why? Why?!_

"It's not my fault that its where it so happens to be."

I continue to press forward through this disgusting forest, finding the area completely familiar on my way. To myself I scoff at Emma Swan coming into my life with this stupid quest of fate and destiny. _What was I thinking?!_

"Do you have a plan though? Other than to just break into a castle?" I question coldly.

"The sultan is throwing a ball in two days. It should be easy."

"How convenient." I stop to face Emma, finding her grinning at me from ear to ear.

"You worry about all the wrong things when we have miles and miles of desert to cover." How funny! She cringes at my harsh laughter. I simply show the magic at the tip of my fingers. They glow an astounding purple hue to show off my strength.

"You're seriously suggesting I go on a hike when I can just get us there with a flick of the wrist?" Emma's face goes mortified proving that her knowledge to her own magic truly is limited.

"You can do that?!"

"You can't?" I bite back quickly.

"N-no," she fumbles and stares sadly down to her hand. For some reason the look chips away at my soul. _Ugh!_ _What are you doing to me Swan._ "I can't do alot of things."

"I'll tell you what. I'll teach you while on our journey only if you can promise to handle my expertise. It'll be my thanks...for–for you saving me and forcing me to learn things I would never understand."

"I promise I can." Emma agrees with pure happiness that grows contagious, but I don't allow it to show. The fact that she ignores my fumbling chips away at my heart once again. It warms me deep inside, creating knots in my tummy. There goes these feelings I don't understand.

"Alright, it's a deal then," I conclude and turn towards camp. Emma races to walk alongside me and opens her big mouth to say something so stupid.

"You know, you're sweeter than I thought."

"Knock it off," I warn through gritted teeth.

"No, you are and the moment you accept it, the easier it'll be to breathe." I want to believe Emma. I really do but I've been trained to be this way. This is my life: _love is weakness_. While others think kindness is strength, I argue the opposite.

Having no feeling has gotten me this far. I'm a powerfully royal tyrant with a long list of reasons why I shouldn't be fucked with. I've overruled more than a dozen kings and created a Empire, no, a Dynasty across the kingdoms. All in the span of just two years. Clearly this young woman is more capable than fragile the girl that I used to be.

Emma and I pack our things. We travel through camp collecting items, more so gifts, everyone leaves us for our departure. I think it's very noble for these men to give up something when they have so little to begin with. Of course, I won't be expressing that opinion out loud any time soon.

The last and final things are our weapons. Emma decides on a sword that she explained was her father's once. He slain a dragon with it, a dragon that Maleficent very well knew and has been angry about ever since. I remember that day all too well. She came parading into my castle demanding that I kill the Charming's at once. What fun is that? I loved the game of cat and mouse that I played with Snow.

For my weapons, I have a dagger tucked away around my leather clad thigh, waiting for its sneak attack. A bow and a quiver holding my arrows is more my style also. If Emma is going to choose a weapon of head on attack, she'll need support on the offensive side meaning we make the perfect team.

"Alright we're all settled," the blonde grunts. Her muscles flex as she fastens our leather satchels to our horses. "We have a bounty over head."

"I wouldn't have guessed." Again she rolls her eyes at my sarcasm and steadies the steed to prepare for her ascend.

"We can't just show up there with our faces exposed!" She snaps, shocking me.

I guess this is more of a serious time and our banter is completely out of the question. Her tone of voice actually stings though being as though she has never been that firm with me before. She had always been gentle and considerate as if she has known and loved me in another life. It's very endearing.

"Alright, Alright." I sulk in defeat, allowing my pout to resurface just as it did when she forced me into her tent.

With practice, I slowly raise my hand, dinging deep within my soul. The power travels through my skin, building by the second as I let it consume my mind. Quickly I flick my wrist before it all slips away and the warm magic envelopes us in a thick puffy cloud. It's gone in seconds to reveal my masterpiece

Emma sits on top of her horse with eyes blown extremely wide and her face is reddened. She's lost for words; I can only assume that my magic is the cause.

"What is that feeling?" Her face finally twists into a frown as she locks eyes with me, squirming on her steed with urgency. My magic is still tickling her skin.

"You felt that huh? It's my magic." I boast with a white smile. Emma purses her lips and watches me patiently as I mound my horse.

"Jesus Regina. You are really strong."

"Why thank you." My head dips into a curt nod. "Be ready, I'm taking us to Agrabah."

Emma squeezes her eyes tight and holds on to her reins like her life depends on it. Again, I use my magic to envelope us. We're taken to one of the outskirt village of Agrabah which is close enough. Ever since Jafar's reign, a magical barrier has been set around the castle meaning it's impossible to teleport inside with dark magic. Emma is going to have to learn soon.

"Woah," she heaves and holds her chest. Her green eyes dance with excitement as she slips off her horse. "We're really here."

"That we are." I agree with boredom. Like I've said, we've grown a mutual respect for one another. So like the gentleman she truly is inside, she holds out her hand for me to take. She allows me to press all of my body weight into her so I can safely climb off the horse. It's just something, as a queen, that I am used to.

Of course, I'm not judging Emma or the way she is growing as a young woman. I find being feminine isn't her. Being masculine is quite fitting for her. So much so that when I disguised our appearance, I forgot to keep her in trousers and a vest. She's in a corset and common peasant gown that she isn't taking lightly.

"I seriously hate this fucking thing," she groans while yanking at the corset in attempts to breathe. Unlike her hunched over posture, and struggles, I stand straight and trained with perfect poise. "How can you even breathe?."

"Don't think," I advice. "Just do. Look, there's an inn. I'm sure they'll have room for us there." I point to the Agrabahn style hut. Thank god, I have missed a bed. A decent one will due.

Emma nods in agreement and gathers our horses for the short walk over. The closer we get, the louder the sound of music gets and the more laughter can be heard. Clearly this inn is also a tavern or I could be mistaken and it's simply a brothel. I will simply die!

"Okay, you go in and I'll stay out here to watch our things." She plans. I don't get why I have to go in, but whatever.

As I step in, I finally get a first glance at my new self through a mirror. A sexy beauty mark replaces the scar above my lips and my eyes are big and blue. My hair is the same long, curly length, sitting in a high ponytail above my head and traveling all the way to the small of my back. Instead of silky black, it's a shiny auburn.

As soon as the many people nearby notice me, their eyes are fixated as if they've never seen someone like me before. I suppose it isn't common since I walk like I belong in a palace and my demeanor is the same. _That_ is not a good thing. Peasants are like a pack of wolves who can smell the rich. If I act like the rich, it'll make it easier for them and they will be tearing me apart.

Quickly, I copy Emma's posture outside and slouch as I lean over the counter to wait for the inn keeper. The crummy old man rounds the corner with a toothpick sticking out of his crooked mouth. _How repulsive._

"Needa room suga?" He taps his blackened nails against the counter and his other hand reaches up to scratch at his black thinning hair. One might think this man would at least take a bath. He's so dirty that you can see the splotches on his brown skin. Suddenly, I'm not so sure about this place anymore.

"Uh, I–"

"Yup, two beds please," I jump at Emma's unexpected presence. She just flashes me a grin and gently taps my shoulder making my body flinch.

"Ahhh, I see." The man grins pervertedly. "You wouldn't be the first two lady lovers to sneak–"

"N-no!" Emma interrupts with horror before the man continues the gruesome details of what goes on here. I've finally seen and heard enough now. The smelly air feels even more stale and I no longer feel comfortable with the thought of staying here. "We're..cousins."

"Cousins come here too." His mouth widens into a toothless smile. There's only about three left in his mouth and barely making it. _Why in the hell does he need a toothpick?_ "Listen, I got one room. One bed but spacious. Queen size and 5silver pieces a night, take it or leave it."

Before I angrily decline, Emma drops a small sack on the counter. The man impishly takes it away, dumping the contents to determine whether our treasure is real.

Honestly, I don't care what goes on around me or what this vile creature does. I'm angry with myself for even pointing out this place. Now, we're stuck here in this smelly, rotten, makeshift clay built hotel! Agrabah, no matter how poor, is supposed to look more decent than other kingdoms!

"Follow me," he beckons with a nimble fingers. The man slips through a passage and up a flight of stairs with Emma and I cautiously trailing behind. While I'm uneasy, she seems unbothered by her surroundings leaving me to wonder how much freedom this girl has truly had. Or maybe she just has more respect for this lifestyle than I do. I simply can't help myself since I am not used to it.

"This is all yours. Your pay is good for five nights, room and board included." The man informs as he unlocks the door.

The room is a big smack to my face, putting all of my snooty thoughts to shame. It's neat, tidy and smells of wildflowers. The decor is exotic yet welcoming and the bed actually looks like it can keep a king comfortable for days on end.

"No one can hardly afford this suite here, so enjoy. Bath's just through that door there and supper's always at sunset."

"Thank you!" Emma cheers and quickly skips inside. With a glued mouth I step in slowly and nod to the man when I pass. He winks, making my skin crawl with dread. Finally I breathe when he's gone.

Emma gives herself a quick tour of the room before she climbs on the bed. Before I can process her childishness, she's jumping up and down over and over again.

"Seriously? You have the brain of a 5 year old," I scoff and hug my chest as I take glances around the room as well.

"I know!" She agrees in song and takes one final jump, landing on her bottom. It's silent, a comfortable silence that I am used to by now. Before it was awkward, but it's Emma, there's no shame between us.

"Where are our things dear?"

"Oh right! I almost forgot," she groans and stands to her feet slowly as if jumping literally stole all of her energy. "I checked the horses into a stable nearby. I'll be back in 10."

"Alright." Emma leaves me all alone in a room that doesn't even cover a quarter of my room back at the castle. I'm never one to settle for less, but in this situation, at least the conditions of the area is far better than displayed downstairs.

My feet drag my body across the room until my shins bump into the edge of the bed. My knees buckle and I crash right down. This is the first time I've had silence in weeks. The forest is a never ending sound of buzzes, croaks, and men. Then there's Emma following me around like a lost puppy for some odd reason. She's obviously more than independent.

But now I can think, truly think about what's happening. At first I thought that maybe I could be dreaming. This is all just a nightmare waiting for me to wake, but I tried pinching myself a million times and zapping myself with a simple spell. Nothing.

This is it, I'm really traveling around with the savior, a princess from the enemie'sk side. Apparently we are destined to save the world–it's our fate. As preposterous as it sounds, I'm still right here beside Emma even though I know not enough of the journey that awaits. Her words echo in my mind,

_I can't do this alone. I know in my heart that I'm not supposed to..._

And even if my heart is as cold as stone, black as coal, I know what she means too. I feel what Emma feels, like my heart is constantly telling me to follow this path with her, so I will.

"I–back," she huffs through her teeth as she drags the leather satchels in. She looks completely discombobulated with her blonde hair unruly and the key between her teeth. "A wittle hewp?"

I roll my eyes and use my magic to conjure away our items. They go wherever they are supposed to go allowing Emma to breathe correctly now. "You really need to learn how to use your magic."

"Yeah, I mean we have to days to plan our next move and it can also be two days where you teach me?" YShe suggests shyly with a red tint to her face.

"Sure, of course." I wave of dryly as I bask in the softest linen I haven't felt in days. Emma nods her short blond head and proceeds to cross the threshold. I actually miss her old face. Yes, she's still blonde but her big green eyes are gone, replaced with close set hazel eyes and her nose is rounder.

"I'm going to shower and sneak a peek at this horrible face you gave me," I quickly sit up nearly forgetting about the bath until now. God, I need a bath so badly.

Emma sees the desperation on my face. Panic stretches across her so she quickly takes a step and makes a dash towards the bathroom as I make a run for it. Somehow I get there first. I slam the door on her and leave my body weight on it just in case she attempts to break through it with her man strength.

"Open the door Regina!" She bangs on the door yet she's lost all the energy she's had earlier. I simply ignore her and turn to face the plumbing in this place. There's three tin pails, a pump, and coals ready to be heated. Then the silver painted bath lies right in the middle...fit for two. Hmm...

I'm shocked to find Emma still on the door when I open it 10 minutes later. The lack of support throws her off and she falls right over top of me inevitably causing my back to crash onto the cobblestone floor. "Fuck!" I seethe in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" She squeaks with so much worry in her eyes. Although this isn't her normal face, I see Emma's normal face looking right down on me with concern that makes my skin heat up. That pain quickly vanishes, replaced by a heavily pounding heart. Like clock work, I slide from beneath her, standing to my feet to brush off dust.

With distain and confusion she slowly stands too and takes a look around as if she's never seen this place before, it's because she hasn't. I used my magic to change the bathroom to my liking. Who the hell has time to pump water into pails and wait for them to heat up? That's a hand maiden's job. Sadly, we don't have one. So, I did it all in seconds with magic and even lit the candles in the room since the sun is setting. It will be dark soon.

Since it's already so hot in Agrabah, I kept the water temperature cool for our sake. Our journey won't allow such luxuries soon. We will go for days withoout the pleasure of bathing or we might have to bathe in a river like we did in Sherwood forest. I hated it, a bath is more suited for a queen.

"You're letting me go first?" Her face lights up with excitement at the prospect but I simply shake my head. What I'm about to say is going to shock the hell out of me, but I'm trying to make the most out of this 'second chance' like my heart is telling me to–like Emma wants me to too. I thought I could start off by trying to make a friend on my own.

"No," I begin to strip earning a audible gulp from the girl before me. "I thought we could do this together. It's a chance for us to get to know each other in an atmosphere where we're both exposed, _raw_."

When, I flick my wrist, Emma and I are ourselves. Our faces are back and she gently pats her plump cheek to discover that. "I noticed that we both have walls built sky high against the world, but maybe we could try to break them down for each other."

I'm extremely nervous that she will reject it. The way she burns a crimson and shifts uncomfortably on her feet gives me the impression that she will. But then she finds her bearings and slowly begins to untie her air tight corset. "Okay...that sounds good."

"Really?" I utter in shock, her eyes quickly snap to mine and a shy smile curls on her face. She slowly nods and finishes the task at hand. While she gets undressed, I slip in the cool water, with my my arms hug my legs.

If I have to be honest, I've never seen another woman naked before so I am a bit nervous. Okay, maybe alot nervous. I have had attraction to females. My mother made sure to end my curiosity before I even had the chance to act on it. But Emma...she's gorgeous.

Seeing her before, body blushing with goosebumps despite the warm air, and exposed before me allows me to finally accept the feeling I have towards her. Will I be able to express them? Not any time soon. Will I be able to show them? I have absolutely no idea; I actually don't know how to be intimate with anyone. My mother trained me to be anything but. _Love is weakness..._

The world around me changes and shifts to squeeze the air right out of me. Instead of Emma sitting across from me, she slips in next to me. Her smooth arm grazes against mine as she leans in extremely close and whispers, "I have something to tell you, but I don't know if I should..."


	5. Five

I tense, still shivering from her arm slipping against mine. Her eyes remained focused on the water surrounding us and she doesn't say anything for a long time. With every second my heart pounds more viscously which gives me reason to believe that my chest might just cause ripples in the water and Emma will notice. Truthfully I am flabbergasted and disgusting that I am swooning for a _Charming. Ugh! Who have I become?_

"I mean-I," she struggles before going completely silent. Two teens, female, sitting in the bath together isn't the most sane thing in the world, but there's nothing normal about me nor Emma. I am the evil Queen, a young tyrant who has slain countless lives mercilessly. Emma is a forbidden princess forced to live a life away from an actual reality. I don't know which is worse being as I experienced that before but lucky her, she didn't have to put on a show for everyone as I did.

"I'll go first." I declare to save the heartache. I can just hear the simple sigh of relief escaping her lips. "I'll start with something small like...dark magic."

"Dark Magic?" Her head snaps up attentively with uncertain in her eyes. I give one quick nod and loosen the grip on my legs to help me focus better instead of constricting myself for dear life.

"Dark magic has always been apart of my life...My mother used it to punish me...to shape me into the person I am today." Emma gasps and gulps down her fears. "I've been through things your little Charming brain could never fathom."

"Like being tied to a chair and forced to stare at paintings of men for hours?" she teases with a forced chuckle. My heart stops as my face blanks with shock inevitably causing Emma to shrivel up.

"They did that to you?" I question with surprising sadness that encourages Emma to nod her hanging head.

"So you—"

"Are attracted to women? Yes, I am," she confesses confidently. I let that sink in and wrap around my skull before staring at my knees devoured in the clear liquid. "My parents aren't saints. They're wicked in a noble way."

"Clearly," I scoff as the anger builds for Emma's sake. "I'm glad I don't feel bad for anything I have done."

Emma nods to show she isn't judging in this vulnerable state, yet I still feel uneasiness beside her. Maybe it's because I'm set in stone in my ways and killing innocent commoners isn't fair in her eyes. I was on a mission then just as she is on a mission now.

"Regina," she softly whimpers. "I think your magic is trying to cook us."

And then my eyes avert down to water growing hotter as the steam rises. I quickly take in a breath to calm myself and blurt my apologies. When I finally give Emma my attention again, she has a shy smile across her reddened skin. To confirm my sincerity, I place my fingers across her forehead, allowing my magic to spread through her body and heal all the burns that her body surprisingly endured. She sighs in relief and sinks more into the water.

"Your magic is tied with your emotions." She points out.

"Yes, like yours." I desperately want to snark sarcastically. I refrain with all the power I have and I hope one day she appreciates my lack of ruining this moment.

"We're the only two people alive this way. Most people learn it or obtain it somehow...we were born with it."

"That's why you think we're strong? Together? Why there is an us?"

"We were born to coexist." She nods frantically. "Nothing can exist without its opposite. You are my opposite, the opposite to the product of true love."

"So...you're basically saying that your existence is the reason for the horrible life I had to endure?" I question with the anger threatening to bubble over again.

"Sadly, yes." She cringes and sits up straight again. She better choose her next words wisely or so help me. "When I was four, I had my first outburst. Dad had important people at the castle for a meeting about the Ogre wars. Mom, well mom was just being herself, sitting with me during my studies. I don't remember why I got angry, I just remember that I started to stress out and the entire castle began to shake because of it. My magic just exploded out of me. Every single window shattered and _that_ was the start to my horrors.."

That is quite the tale. I look to Emma and give her the most sympathetic smile I know how to give. It brings relief to her; I can sense it. She swiftly slides to the other end of the bath, I'm assuming, so that she can see me better. Emma gives me a smile and motions for me to take my turn. The memories of my horrid life unfold until my mind lands on one. My heart is screaming at me to tell her while my fingers subconsciously graze the scar just along the tip of my upper lip.

"Well...I had a similar experience." I shrug and let out a shaky breath. I avoid Emma's eyes at all costs. "My mother belittles me, even at a young age. I was also four when I wanted to go horse back riding instead of being stuck in a ballroom where I was forced to be a perfect _lady_." I mock earning a snicker from Emma. She's probably heard this from her instructors as well. "Well, I stomped my foot that day. Then she and my instructor jumped down my throat until I couldn't breath. The heat on my skin from the magic only built and I just bursted with anger. I accidentally set my instructor on fire, who nearly died might I add. My mother locked me away and then the next day she conjured a whip...th-the first strike hit me on the lip...I never tried to use my magic again..."

"Until now..." Emma trails with confusion in furrowed brows.

"Yes, I had the Dark One to thank for that." She nods and smiles at me. The vibe changes with her bright smile from depressed and anxious to relieving. I swear I feel...alive.

"That felt good. Im glad we did it, I bet it'll help us focus," she cheerily implies. I nod and proceed to stand to my feet. She did want to bathe first, so as my new partner in crime, I will allow her that satisfaction.

Today is the day of the Sultan's ball. Primarily used to hand off his daughter's hand in marriage. However, since Princess Jasmine is engaged already, this is simply an engagement party for the old couple. I stress old because royals and nobles are normally married at 16 or younger. Emma and I are way passed our dues but that has never crossed our minds for the past few days.

"Focus Emma." I mumble as I aim my arrow right to her head. "Reflexes are everything. Trust your magic."

Before she can blink, I release the arrow. It whips in the air in one millisecond, but for Emma, it's a lifetime. She finally uses her magic to dodge the arrow and her fingers pluck it out of thin air. With utter shock she stares in disbelief but then the adrenaline smacks her back to reality and she's smiling from ear to ear.

"Finally!" I playfully scoff. She simply drops the arrow and puts herself in ready stance.

"Do another," she provokes with a wiggle to her hands. She hops side to side on her toes, impatiently waiting for my aim. I simply shake my head to reject, conjuring the weapon away and back to our room. Emma pouts her tiny pink lips and slowly comes forth.

"We have to be ready for this. Grabbing that carpet won't be easy." I remind as gently as possible yet I still sound annoyed. The best thing about Emma is that it doesn't bother her. "We should spend our last few hours going over the game plan."

"Of course," and her mood switches to professionalism just like that. It reminds me of being a queen or a princess back in those castles of my past. This is how we're trained, this is how we work. Even if Emma was locked away like a princess in a tower, she was still trained to be such. I'm shocked at how naturally passive she is though.

We go to the inn where everyone staying there remains at their tables, sitting where they naturally always sit. Emma and I, we sit in the back far off corner. We want to hide from this rambunctious group of people, but that will never change the suspicions that has been stirring for days. Even Emma feels uneasy in this atmosphere when she seems very much like a people person.

During supper, the huge space is very loud and rambunctious. Men share ale, travelers tell exciting stories, and women coddle the drunks in attempts to slip them back to brothels or win a meal for the night. Above all else, there is always a musical performance by someone no matter what. Today, a tall and lanky man is scrunching away at his accordion while he taps his shoe and sings a folklore.

"I got pretty flowers but I aint got pretty shoes. But that don't mean a thing when my eyes are set on you." Emma sings along. I can't fight my smile as she bobs her head, watching with close eyes at the handful of people staring at us. "Do you think they notice—"

"No, they're like dogs. They just smell money." I whisper harshly to keep Emma in line. There's no time for her to screw up and forget that we need to eat and leave. She swiftly nods and focuses back to the table. Meanwhile, I keep my hand close to my thigh where my dagger lays sheathed snuggly. Emma and I have disguised faces again, of course, but that doesn't stop her from worrying her heart out.

"It's just that—"

"Em-ma." I scold lowly with a pointed stare. Just in time a waitress comes back with our supper. It's a big chunk of roast smothered in broth with a side of steamed carrots and a yeast roll. It actually smells lovely! I haven't eaten something like this well...ever. "The only good thing about commoners is the food."

Emma laughs and agrees while she picks up her fork to dig in. "Yes, it beats all the dried fruits you're forced to eat in the castle."

"Exactly."

Emma and I eat our food quickly and quietly before slipping out into the cool night breeze. I hug my black cloak around my body to allow some warmth. Emma doesn't seem bothered, her deep blue cloak flowing with the wind. Together we move onward down the long road towards the palace. First we have to slip through the market and then right to the palace walls that will be in our way. Of course, when we get there, there is a long line of carriages waiting to be allowed through the gate.

"Name?" You could hear the guard question the passengers. They state their names and hold out a parchment that the guards take to skim over. "Clear!"

The huge gate opens and the entire line moves forward slowly but surly. At this rate, this will take hours so abducting a carriage isn't the answer. That was Emma's first plan: to break in one and make the passengers disappear with our magic, but there's no time in the night.

"Okay, plan B." She whispers beside me. I swiftly nod and grab an arrow from the quiver. Our hiding spot, behind two large clay pots beside vacated vendors, is a great length from the carriages. Gently, I hold the arrow in my hand. I snap my fingers to spark and ignite a decent flame at the tip of the arrow. Then I aim, right at the palace's gate since the doors are made of wood. "Fire."

My impeccable aim proceeds me as the arrow zips tight past the soldiers' heads and sets the wooden door aflame. The soldiers are all stuck with bewilderment before they scatter and hurry to find something to put out the fire. Emma and I swiftly cross to the other side of the path so that we're much closer now. This would be so much easier if we could just simply use our magic to teleport inside, but neither of us have been in the Palace before. Without knowledge of details, we can't conjure ourselves inside. So, we're left to climb these wretched walls.

The fire grows and spreads in an instant, creating far more commotion than expected. Women are shrieking, horses are jumping in fear as well, and soldiers are barking orders trying their hardest to diminish the strong flame.

"Your strength in magic amazes me," Emma smirks as we stare at the damage I've caused. I have no idea why, but her compliment gives me a sense of pride. "Okay, Let's hurry before word gets inside the walls."

Emma uses all of her arm strength to toss a graveling hook up the tall wall. At first, I'm uncertain that it will make it being that the wall stretches more than 50 feet high, but Emma is determined. Her determination gets her far and every move she makes is of expertise. She's a pro at this and, although it maybe hard right now, I need to trust her for the sake of this mission.

She gives the rope a good yank before she begins to climb. I quickly follow behind. My arms yank up all of my body strength while my boots acts as a grip against the wall to prevent me from falling to my death. My heart is filling with adrenaline with every pull upward because what happens next will be my favorite part. Once we get to the top of the wall, soldiers will be lined up and on guard waiting for intruders to attempt to break through. Dozens can come our way in defense, but they will be no match for Emma.

I land on my feet with a thud. In that very moment, a soldier unsheathes his sword as his war cry slips from his lips. "Intruder!"

Emma is just as quick. She dips beneath the swing of the sharp metal and kicks out her feet to sweep the buff man from his feet. He falls to his back with a thud and grunts in agony. She would never go in for the kill, not like me. Instead she knocks him out cold by slamming the back of her sword into his helmet.

"Regina!" She warns with fear. I take it without a second thought, successfully dodging the blows from the two soldiers behind me. My hands swiftly reaches the dagger in my thighs unsheathing it and slashing one across the throat in as many seconds. The soldier hastily grab at his bloody neck and falls to the ground leaving me face to face with another.

"Go, I'll meet you there." She orders as she fights off another. For everyone that falls to their demise, 5 more appears which can be very overwhelming. It'll be easier, so much easier, if Emma would kill them or if we could use our magic, but that would give us away too quickly. A huge part of me doesn't want to leave her alone, but it's a risk she wants me to take.

So, after dodging another slash that comes mere inches to my face, I slip past the war and towards the door that leads into the castle. I don't wait to find out if it's locked, with a flick of the wrist, I force it open with my magic then race deeper into the darkness. The passage way leads into the castle courtyard where soldiers are gathering in every corner. Their muscles bulge against their vests and their turbans allow their stern looks to be more prominent than normal. I am, for once, nervous.

"There's intruders trying to break into the castle. There isn't information of how many as of yet—"

"Has the sultan been informed?" One timid soldier questions. It reminds me that, no matter what, these men are weak no matter how huge they are. They feel and feelings alone gives me the upper hand in this situation.

"No, we want to take control of the situation first before ruining the ball for the Princess. It's probably some street rat trying to steal jewels or food." The men around this leader hums in agreement before they all break out into personal conversation. I take the opportunity to scan my surroundings of every detail, I don't want to get lost coming back. "You 5 take the west wing and the rest of you take the north, we need to protect the treasure room."

_Of fucking course. _The men begin to disperse immediately disperse and the group of nine are coming my way. I panic and when I panic I allow my magic to control my mind. Before I know it, I'm only a few inches tall. My vision is enhanced and I can feel the wind tickling the follicles on my skin: I'm a rat. _Just great!_

Rats are fast, of course, but now I'll have a lot of palace ground to cover. This will take me longer, but dire situations cause for drastic action. So, I decide to remain in my small mammal form and scurry off across the courtyard. Different smells fill my nose as I pass through grass and next to flower beds. I continue to press on, not knowing exactly where I am, but I do know my destination.

_Rumor has it that the Agrabahns has seen Princess Jasmine flying in the sky on her Magic Carpet with Aladdin holding her close._

So it has to be in her room right? Wherever the hell her room is. This palace is bigger than mine and Emma didn't exactly have a lay out so I'm just winging it here.

"The intruder escaped!" Soldiers call out. They race in a stampede nearly stomping on me as I pass. With a heavily beating heart, I slip into a door before it closes behind them. I find myself in a huge corridor decorated with gold items and a long fancy carpet that stretches all the way down to each end. Along the walls are multiple doors; they can be anything. _Okay, okay, okay... think Regina..._

My magic tingles along my skin, morphing me back to human size. There shouldn't be any soldiers in this hall any time soon. I just hope Emma is okay. If she isn't, the world will be doomed. I will be doomed and I realize that I am not ready to die yet. Yes, I have said that I do not fear death on multiple occasions, but why else would I be doing this?

As I assess my option, the loud thunder of footsteps echoes in the halls coming closer and closer striking me with fear. Without thinking, I make a run for it to the end, never turning the corner, and entering the room. It's definitely someone's bedroom, someone of great importance. For a moment I remain still and quiet, attempting to catch my breath as I gaze around the ruby red and gold decor. There's a few dresses along the wall on display of mannequins and there's a shelf of tiaras as well. _You did it Regina!_

"Grrrrrr" the deep growl resonates off the walls causing my heart to plummet into my stomach. _You have to be fucking kidding me!_

The biggest Tiger I have ever seen in my life, climbs from the window seat and stalks towards me with rage. He bares his thick sharp teeth and unsheathes his long claws as a warning. _I better leave or he'll kill me, that's what he wants._ Then he roars so loud that my body jumps in response. That is very aggravating. So much so, that I roll my eyes and turn it into a statue.

"That should shut you up for about ten minutes...now. Where was I—" the door swings open. I react instantly with a fireball blazing in my palm. If it weren't for her unruly blonde curls I would have obliterated her on the spot.

"There's...so...many...of them," she pants through her wheezes. I roll my eyes at her and proceed to look around the room.

"Well, do you think it's in here?" I question with a lifted brow. Emma stands tall from slumping against the door. She steps forward but quickly fumbles back once her eyes lands on the tiger baring its teeth.

"What the hell is that?" She shrieks in a whisper. I simply shrug and flick off the thought of it with the twirl of my hand.

"Clearly a house cat. Now back to important matters."

"Did you look under her bed?" She questions and drops to her knees. I watch her quizzically as she stretches her arm as far as it can go to search for the thing.

"Seriously? Why would an enchanted object be under someone's—"

"Ah ha!" Emma yanks the purple carpet from it's hiding place. It floats in the air, seeming to have a conscience. It flails about attempting to break free from Emma's grip. It even drags her a little, but she holds on strong. "Regina? A little help?"

"Alright, alright." I yawn with no remorse. This little circus act is far less entertaining than I hoped it would be. Again, I use my magic but this time I only immobilize the carpet. Carrying a stone out of the palace will only hold us back.

"See? We're unstoppable! Now we just have to—" of course Emma and I let our success get to our heads. This was too easy and with just our luck the door opens and interrupts her,

"Who are you?! And what are you doing with my carpet?!" _Shit!_


	6. Six

Emma and I are simply frozen. We're afraid that any sudden move would provoke the Princess, but the sight of the statue beside us is enough to bring horror to her face.

"Raja! What did you do to him!?" She demands with tears filling her eyes. I remain silent and impassive but Emma, to my utmost dismay, decides to be Emma. She removes her cloak from her head and takes a timid step forward.

"Jasmine, we can explain—"

"Save your breath thieves! I'll let the soldiers take care of you." The Princess spits coldly. Her jaw locks with the anger that's rapidly brewing inside and I just wish that Emma would shut her damn mouth.

"NO! No... you can't do that. I _need_ you to listen." She stresses with desperation.

"I don't _need_ to do anything," she mocks with disgust. I can't hold back the snickers that leaves my lips. The small act earns a stern glare from Emma which is enough for me to instantly shut my mouth.

She then turns her attention back to the angered Princess who is now eyeing us both down with distain. Emma opens her mouth once more to attempt, yet again, to save our asses with words. Before anything comes out, the door bursts open again to reveal Agrabah's hero.

"Jasmine are you ok—" he freezes with widened eyes when his eyes land on us. The brown orbs shift between us, Raja, and Jasmine. "Who the hell are you?"

"The intruders the soldiers warned us about." Jasmine chimes in. "They're trying to take our carpet."

"What do you want with the carpet?" The future sultan demands. Emma is pleased with having the opportunity to finally explain herself.

"Okay, this is a life or death situation."

"Yes, when you're thrown in the dungeon, the Sultan will determine that." Jasmine concludes coldly. Emma heavily sighs, which is more so a growl. She's frustrated and standing here with these two fools is getting us nowhere. So, I step forward and flick my wrist to reveal our true appearances.

"Regina!"

"No Emma," I snap back at her before facing the couple with all the confidence in the world. They're gawking with fear at the new revelation but I could give a damn right now. "We _need_ this carpet so we are taking it because if you two idiots won't let us, life as we know it will parish."

"And we're supposed to believe you? You're the evil queen!" Aladdin accuses earning my signature eye roll. Like I don't know that. "You're supposed to be in custody."

"But I set her free, I needed her help." Emma informs. Aladdin and Jasmine stare at her in horror. "I'm Emma Swan, the savior. This carpet is the first step to saving the world."

"Saving it from what?" Jasmine questions and seems highly interested yet Aladdin still isn't sure about what's happening in this moment.

"My parents want to hunt down the cure but they want to use it to erase magic _completely_. This world needs magic or—"

"It'll cause destruction." Aladdin finishes. Emma firmly nods her head, finally relieved that these two are coming around. They seem to be relaxing more which is a good sign. "They're going to start with the strongest magical items with dark magic aren't they?"

"Exactly." Emma agrees.

"It's both idiotic and reckless," I growl.

"So, the magic carpet, it'll help you? On your mission?" Jasmine then asks for clarity. Emma frantically nods her head.

"I'm hoping if we collect all the enchanted items, they'll be powerful enough to counteract what my parents are trying to do."

"Fascinating! Can I come too?" The princess begs with excitement and instantly chucking her anger out of the window. She has even forgotten that I turned her precious house cat into a statue.

"Oh uh—" Emma fumbles before she's coldly interrupted by the future sultan,

"No, it's too dangerous Jasmine." The Princess whines and faces her fiancé proving her too stubborn to back down from something she truly wants.

"I'm going, I want to be useful, a hero like you. Not some damsel in distress. Besides, I need another adventure in my life." Jasmine grins towards Emma and I before facing Aladdin with new found pride. "This will make history. A group of women saving the world! And I want to be apart of it—no I have to be."

Aladdin stares at us with uncertainty as if he's having a hard time deciding but Jasmine is her own person. She isn't asking for his permission. Something tells me she'd run away if she has to. Truthfully, I think she'll be liability and she'd get in the way. I'd rather just be with Emma and Emma alone but this is her mission. She recruited me so it's up to her whether the mission has open spots.

"We'd love to have you Jasmine." The blonde smiles.

"Good! Because I won't take no for an answer."

Jasmine helped us escape the castle without being seen. The fact that she's leaving without discussing it with her father will most likely cause a problem, but it's not my problem to worry about. After using magic to get us back to our room Jasmine bombards Emma with so many questions, many of them personally. And one discreet,

"And you really trust the evil Queen? You really have a few screws lose," I hear outside of the bathroom door. Emma doesn't respond immediately, but when she does it's with strong sincerity.

"I trust her more than anyone. More than _you_. If that's going to be a problem then I don't have a problem getting you back to your palace, but Regina isn't going anywhere." Relief washes over me and allows new feelings to consume me.

I don't know if it's all a hoax, but Emma Swan is really doing something to me. Before I had butterflies in my tummy, creating queasy little knots that I despised. Now, with these caring words, I feel things in my heart which is odd and new since I've been trained to build a sturdy walk around it. The only thing allowed touch my black coal is Dark Magic but Emma Swan is slowly breaking her way in.

My body feels free, relieved. I feel happy. After dressing I exit the bathroom to find Jasmine sitting on the edge of the bed and Emma packing our things. It's time for us to go and we've definitely over stayed our welcome.

"Feel better your _majesty_?" She teases with a cheeky grin.

As much as I want to smile and feed into our banter, I can't. Jasmine is right here and I will not allow anyone to see that side of me. Emma catches the hint instantly and sighs earning us a glance from the Agrabahn princess.

"So...where does this adventure lead us to next?" She questions through the awkward silence. I give her a cold glance without an answer because how dare she ruin Emma and I's alone time. Im not one to get jealous but it is so powerful right about now.

"Oh, great question," then comes Emma's awkward chuckles and then she'll run her fingers through her hair because she didn't exactly think this through or expect someone to be joining us. She does just that and the states, "Well, our best bet is Arendelle."

"Ugh, how quaint. First you drag me to this melting pot and now you want to venture where it's unbelievably cold?!" I scoff harshly. Emma rolls her eyes at my snide remark.

"What's in Arendelle," the Princess interrogates further to end my scrutiny for Emma's sake. I can see the sympathy in her eyes and, if I could, I would smack it right out of her. Emma's feelings is not her business!

"Gloves."

"Gloves?" She questions quizzically.

"Not just any gloves, _obviously_." I sass harshly with a darkened glare. Really, are all Princesses this dumb and naive? She seriously can't put two and two together?! "Magical concealing Gloves. It's powers are used to prevent the user from being able create magic."

"These are very important," Emma nods frantically. "They're said to be hidden away in an ice tomb on the frosty mountains past the Valley of the living Rock."

"So, the most dangerous part, where the yeti's are." I point out. Emma's lips twists to a small pout but Jasmine claps her hands with enthusiasm.

"Who cares?! It'll be more fun!"

"But why not just go to Corona? Isn't it closer?" Now it's my turn to interrogate. It makes logical sense for us to go there first and get that flower. Emma somehow wants to steer us in the opposite direction.

"Yes, but I'm sure you've seen our bounties Regina. My parents are in a heavy alliance with Corona so it's best if we stay far away for now. And it's in the middle of the ocean. Last time I checked, we don't have a boat. Unless you'd like to turn into one..."

"Ha ha ha, veery funny." _Fuck you Emma._

Jasmine grins at Emma's smart mouth. She stands straight and clasps her hands together firmly.

"Well let's get moving then. We don't want people to find out you're here and we have a lot of villages to slip by." For once Jasmine is right.

Maybe she is useful; it already sounds like she has a good sense of direction which is shocking. From what I know, she had been stuck in that palace for her entire life thanks to Jafar. When Aladdin freed Agrabah from his tyranny, she was only 16. So, two years she has been free now. How she's so sure of herself I will never understand. I can only hope that this mission doesn't tumble and it's all for nothing.


	7. Seven

"Regina knows where the curse is." Emma explains while she skins the rabbit. This part I can't watch. It's weird since I already watched her drain the blood and gut it.

"So why don't we just go after the curse then?" Jasmine questions. She hastily cuts a few carrots with extreme focus. Her hand trembles a little to convey that she isn't use to such labor.

"Because, we need the items first. My parents will stop at nothing to strip this world of all magic and that is the main priority. I don't know what the curse entails, but I'm sure Regina can reverse it."

"What makes you so sure?" I have to agree with Jasmine. Emma and I have never discussed such a thing so I am not too sure in myself either. Though, Emma seems hopeful; confident. She has since the beginning and never once has it faltered.

"I believe in her. That's all the clarity I need." Emma grins my way, sending cool shivers up my spine. I immediately focus my attention else where before my cheeks decide to betray me.

"You two seem really close," Jasmine points out with a wicked grin. Emma knits her eyebrow at the small act and shrugs.

"We've gotten closer over the past few weeks. Right Regina?"

"Sure, if you want to call it that." I shrug with no conviction whatsoever. Emma rolls her eyes at me, something I've grown used to now. She does it when I'm an ass and she secretly enjoys me being one.

Emma's rabbit stew turned out to be very tasty and filling. Who would have thought the blonde could cook this well? I'm sure her mother didn't teach her the trait so I can only assume that Robin is to thank for the useful skill.

While we ate, Jasmine delightfully told us stories about her adventures with her magic carpet even if we didn't exactly want to hear them. She explained how the carpet is more like a companion, almost like a human is trapped inside of it and there's no getting out. I believe it because the thing waltzes around on its corners like it has feet.

So, that is how we travel. Emma and I on our horses and Jasmine on top of her companion, floating only a horse length distance from the ground. Two whole days has passed and we still aren't even close to Arendelle. Instead, we are closer to a very dangerous territory: the Ogres.

The huge beasts that feast on human flesh and wear the bones are only closing in on this area. The remaining villages don't stand a chance; there's only a handful left. This endless war seems to be ending in a loss for humanity. I was asked to assist in the war years ago, but I didn't want to risk losing every soldier I had in an impossible war. Victory isn't promised or foreseen so I didn't trust it.

"Okay...wow." We all stare in wonderment at the large scorched field. There's nothing left but human remains and damaged armory. An entire army of soldiers had been massacred and the smell is overbearing.

"I had no idea that the Ogre wars is this severe. No wonder my father rejected to assist," Jasmine gasps as she holds her nose. I hum in agreement,

"I declined as well. It wasn't a risk I was willing to take."

"Shocking, with all the unnecessary risks you've taken for an unhealthy vendetta." She boldly quips in return.

"Excuse me?" I snap with rage. "If you put your brain where your mouth is, you'd know it would be wise not to test me."

"Well it's the truth. I've heard stories about you. You burn villages to the ground and murder innocent people just to spread fear in every turn. You're only upset because it's true." Jasmine glares at me with challenge. I know what she's doing, she's trying to prove how evil I am because she doesn't trust me. As much as I want to burn her, and that carpet, I refrain.

"Want to know another true fact to your story?" I smirk. With a wave to my hand, I steal Jasmine's voice. She grabs at her throat with panic most likely from feeling my magic burn her there for a second. "I did it all with _magic_."

"Regina!" Emma scolds from her horse. She's silently ordering me to be nice and to give the chatterbox back her voice but I will do no such thing.

"What? She deserves it. The wench has been talking non stop since she's been here."

"Okay, but you aren't being nice. Remember we talked about your second chance?"

"Yes..." I trail with a childish huff. Emma smirks at the tantrum she knows is coming.

"So you need to prove that you want it and that includes working on your patience and tolerating things better." I groan in agony, dreading what I'm about to do next. If it weren't for Emma, I'd have Jasmine's tongue too.

"Fine!" I snap my finger to give her voice back and smile with confidence at the way her face twists with fear. It's glorious to see that fear and concern in her eyes; it tells me that she won't test me again..

"Thanks..." she mutters softly with shock still evident. Without her acknowledgment, the carpet glides through the air pressing forward through the scorched field. Emma clicks her tongue softly; our horses follow her direction and trail behind Jasmine slowly.

They take great care with each step of their hooves as they crunch into the toasted ground. They're even mindful of the damaged armor pieces spewed about and the bones sticking out of the ground like threatening thorns. The smell of this place brung tears to my eyes at first but the smell no longer bothers me, it's the silence. Silence is a bad sign in places like this and even my dark heart is shivering with fear. Before me is the tense body of Emma on top of her horse. She's on high alert, ready to pull out her sword if need be. Jasmine seems to fear the area as well. Her head frantically flicks left to right to assess her surroundings.

A loud click cackles into the air, freezing all movements from Emma and Jasmine. With dread I yank my horse to stop as well because the sound could have meant anything.

"Emma," Jasmine whispers into the night.

"Shh!" Emma snaps to both our surprise. I don't like the sound in her voice and I definitely don't like the goosebumps emerging on our skin with the eery shift in the air. Something definitely isn't right.

The sound of metal clicks again when my horse shifts on his hooves. At first I think its the buckles on my leather boots so I stay completely still like someone casted a stone curse on me. But my horse shifts again due to the uneasiness he feels and the ground below us rumbles. The clinking sound continues nonstop until the dirt, bones, and any other debris rises with whatever is revealing itself from below.

"It's a trap!"

And it's too late. A cage closes around me...a magical cage. The moment it surrounds me, I feel the magic drain out of my body and knocking the wind from my lungs. "Regina!" Emma panics with horror,

"Emma!" I snap before she does something she'd regret. "Don't move."

A sharp eery sound of a powerful war cry echoes in the night sky. The boom is so powerful that we all have to cover our ears and clench our teeth to block the pain. The horses; however, aren't so lucky. Emma's horse completely freaks out, rising on his hind legs aggressively and knocking her right down to her back, she grunts in pain when she falls to a thud and isn't quick enough to catch the horse who runs off.

Sadly, the steed doesn't get far because, to our horror, a giant hand appears from no where, picking up the fear struck horse and stuffing it into a giant sharp teeth filled mouth.

"Fuck," Emma cries out with complete horror on her face. Jasmine and her carpet quickly fly over. She picks up Emma on the way as they travel towards me.

I'm completely lost for words at this very moment because there is no way in hell that they would make it in time to save me. If I don't die by the hands of the ogre that's storming our way then I will definitely die under the hooves of this frightened horse who knocked me to the ground as well. The steed keeps jumping and kicking, slamming his body into the metal cage in attempts to break free but it is no use. He's so panicked and dangerous that I have to hover in a corner.

"Don't worry Regina!" Jasmine calls out to me. Her carpet moves fast, but the ogre is faster. With each step, the ground shakes and the air thunders with the loud thump. He grows and bellows out his hunger only hurting all of our ears again and scaring the horse even more; if that's even possible. The last thing I see is the giant ogre coming closer and the horse and I being lifted in the air. The cage wobbles, so do we, and we lose balance inevitably causing the horse to fall into me, knocking me out cold.


	8. Eight

"Regina..." the far voice fills my brain. I stir within myself, immediately feeling motion sick from the wobbly feeling. "Regina!"

Slowly I find the will to open my eyes. My vision is blurred at first but after a few blinks I can see clearly, but that doesn't do me any good. A sharp pain aches at the side of my head; right near my temple. I wince as I reach up to feel the wound only to find out that I'm bleeding through my skull. _Shit_.

"Oh thank god! I thought that horse crushed you to death." I glance to my right and try to turn the rest of my body but there is just too much pain. I can vaguely see Jasmine staring at me with worry through the bars of her cage. It swings two and fro slightly with every move she makes. I look up to see a chain hooked to my cage and stretching up to the ceiling.

"Where are we?" I manage to croak.

"The ogre's lair I think. I'm not really sure."

That brings up a lot of questions. Personally, I'm confused about the whole situation. Why didn't the ogres eat us or tear us to shreds? Why are we hanging in cages? We most certainly can't mean anything to them right? As I try to process the situation we are stuck in, my body finally has enough strength to sit up but I release a groan to help me through with the small act. It seems to take alot of energy but it's worth it because now I can see the area better.

From the looks of it, it's like a conference room. A king or Queen has one of these in their castle where they discuss war tactics or host meetings with important nobles from their kingdoms to discuss politics. I say this because we are dangling over top of a giant table, surrounded by giant chairs, like ornaments. On the table is a huge map, parchments with weird writings on them, and scrolls. There's candles lit for sight purposes which gives a creepy hue in the room. Across the way is a giant shelf filled with disorganized books and the walls are filled with creepy decor such as beast heads and intimidating masks. There is only one window thats on the wall that stretches high above the air with another shelf beneath.

"We have to get out of here," I mumble to myself. Jasmine answers anyways as if she matters,

"Can't you use your magic?"

"If I could, I would have done it already!" I snap coldly, but quickly retract and take a deep breath. I do it because there is that voice, Emma's voice, that reminds me that I have a second chance that I shouldn't let slip through my fingers. "The cage is spell bound. I can't even feel my magic." _Or hers..._

"Where's Emma?!" I panic, fearing the worse. She could be dead or eaten up. Jasmine slips her arm through the bars to point behind me. I turn my head behind me, which is left of my cage, to find Emma in a glass orb floating much farther away from us. She gives me a sorrowful smile and waves.

"I don't get why she's in that and we're in this. She can't hear us and when she speaks we can't hear her." My heart drops and that nauseating feeling comes right back. They must know, there's no way. "What is it?"

I turn away from the sparkly orb and face Jasmine since she's the only source I have to converse with. I know that orb. Rumple taught me about it once and how powerful it is. You trap a magical item or being in it no matter how big or small. In time, all of the magic inside will waste away leaving it ordinary. Soon, Emma will be nothing since she was born with magic, so they know she is the savior, they have to.

"Something that could kill Emma if we don't get her out of there." I inform short and sweet. Jasmine's face twists because she doesn't like that answer. She simply wants to know more but I can tell that she understands that time isn't really our friend in this matter. So, instead she points out,

"It seems unbreakable to me."

"Because it's sucking the life and magic out of her. The more it takes, the stronger it is."

"Well you don't have your magic, she definitely doesn't have her magic so how do we—"

Jasmine is cut by the door aggressively swinging open and slamming into the wall. The act causes the room to shake, and our cages. I swear I almost threw up all over myself as I hold on tight to my cage until the vibrations slips to an end.

"There they are commander!" One ogre grins to reveal yellow rotten teeth. That does it for me. The bile rises and I'm hunching over, letting the nausea win the battle. These creatures are too disgusting and uncivilized for me to handle.

"Gross, the pip squeak ruined the map!" One roars angrily.

The biggest one, who is obviously the commander, waves him off and growls. "It's just a tiny dot. That's not important. What's important is this!"

He steps over to Emma who looks so tired already. The bags are dark under her eyes, and she looks weak to knees, yet she stands tall with confidence. It's inspiring. She's on the brink of death and refuses to cave to the likes of these vile imbeciles. Emma Swan is a leader, she is valuable, and now I truly understand why she is granted the honor of being the savior. She deserves it no less and if I get out of this I will no longer give her a hard time. I will respect everything that comes with this quest for greatness.

"The savior! Smell that boys? It's the sweet smell of powerful light magic!" The commander cackles. They all cheer and crowd around the orb to admire Emma like she's some trophy. She frowns at all of them and stares right back.

"Feisty one!"

"The master will love her! And the two royals we've got now!"

"Where's your master?" I interrupt loud and cold through my fear. I swallow those fears for Emma's sake because maybe if I gain enough information from these dummies, I could break us out of here. Time is running out.

"Who cares to know?" The commander questions suspiciously. Just like that, the ogres end their admiring and all storm towards me to gain a better look. Good, because I hated the way they kept looking at Emma.

"The Evil Queen," I inform with my chin held high. I express my disgust with a twitching lip and lean in closer so they can get a better look. "We demand to know why we're here."

They all burst into laughter, not to my surprise. I simply roll my eyes and wait patiently for them to finish. As I do so, I slump against the cage allowing my arm to dangle through the metal bars to simply gain my strength back. I can't force too much on myself and I need to be ready to strike the moment my brain unfolds a strategical plan. While I do so, I glance at Emma who is staring back at me, begging with desperation in her eyes for me to do something; anything. So I mouth "I've got you"

She smiles, which fills my heart with so much courage and pride. Reluctantly my eyes turn back to the ogres who are still laughing. Their laughs are calming though as they hold their tummies and wipe at their eyes. Finally, the ugliest and biggest one known as the commander acknowledges me again. He leans in closer and squints with one eye so he can see every detail of my ant sized body. This allows me to see him better too. His necklace is made up of a collection of rib bones with a skull dangling at the end. His leather is tattered, old, and unkept. Oh and his skin! It's so dreadfully vile. There's boils on his face and he's so dirty that you can see the darkness on his pale skin. If someone simply ran their finger across it, I'm sure their finger will be covered black with muck.

"You demand it? Listen Queenie, we don't take orders from you and never will." The ogre growls darkly, so dark that I sense his status is officially professional.

"So who do you take orders from then?" I interrogate with a squinted eyes yet again. We can go in circles all day if we have to. Emma has hours, but it's not a risk I want to take willingly. I want us, especially her, to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Hold your garments lady," he spits disrespectfully. If looks could kill, I swear he would drop dead where he is and create an earthquake wherever the hell we are. "You'll meet him."

And that is all there is to it. The ogres say nothing else, instead they hover amongst themselves at the huge table with us hanging over top like we mean nothing. Even after an entire hour goes by, they continue their whispers and I can't even find the will to think about how I could get out of here. There's no way! I need magic and I have never needed it so desperately in my life. This feeling goes deep, tingles against my skin, and burns on my fingertips. This feeling brings me close to near panic and I never panic. Rage, yes. Rage is my best friend.

"Regina, look." Jasmine whimpers softly between us. She motions towards Emma with her head, provoking me to scramble to my knees with urgency. _Oh Emma.._. "you love her don't you?"

"What?" I choke as I face her.

Im angry that she's keeping my attention away from the blonde hero that's being sucked away from existence. The orb is growing brighter with a sparkly pink ora while Emma's cheeks are starting to sink in. Yes, it's supposed to only strip things of it's so much more for her. She's the savior, so this orb is taking a left turn on her and these fucking assholes knew that!

No... they couldn't have. They're too stupid and hardly know anything of magic. Someone planned this, they had to. They had to be watching us; there's no other explanation. And it has to be a villain too. One with great knowledge of magic like... Rumplestiltskin. I mean it makes sense right? Having the savior in his clutches would be his biggest accomplishment of them all. Even Emma could defeat him with more training and that makes her a threat to him. It's in her blood and nature which is why she yearns to do something right; to turn everything bad, good including me. At first I didn't believe in this second chance business but maybe it's working because a few weeks ago I'd spit in the face of a Charming. Now look at me; I am risking my life for one and I–

"You heard me. You feel for her...the way you look at her–"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I hiss with venom mostly because she's right also this is definitely not the time to be talking about my feelings.

I'll acknowledge them openly when I'm ready and it definitely won't be with this yapping brat. Still, I do feel something in my heart and the uncontrollable burn in my cheeks unfold at the topic presented between us. I hate it! I don't understand this! It's so foreign and it feels so good that I despise it. Jasmine will never understand that. She will never understand what it feels like to have a black heart surrounded by a wall for nothing to break it. She will never understand how it feels to be stripped of all affection for her entire life.

"She can't hear you," she offers with a cocky grin. I roll my eyes and huff because this girl doesn't know when to quit. "I mean, if I have to be honest we might die today. Do you want to die with this bottled up inside?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I know Emma would." She nods. "And I know that if she could tell you, she would in this very moment." Yeah right! Jasmine frowns at my laughter and I'm only laughing because she thinks she knows Emma.

"You're wrong," I conclude through a dark giggle that pales her skin. "She wouldn't say a damn thing because she never gives up hope. So no, you don't know her. And, by the way, there's no way in hell that I am letting us die in the hands of an ogre."

"Still," she shrugs with a huff. "I know you're confused and curious. Maybe if you talk about it, it could help your inner battles."

"You know alot," I quip sarcastically with an eye roll. My head rests against the cool metal and it feels very pleasing. Jasmine finally goes silent allowing me to think. She's right... I have this battle simply because I do not under these feelings. She has, and maybe I can tell her despite myself. I'd never trust people...but maybe it's the next step of my second chance. But if this backfires I will kill her.

"When I first met Emma I..." I start off and frown as I formulate the words. Jasmine is all ears instantly. Her eyes fill with adoration as I explain my first encounter with Emma. "There was a connection I suppose."

"Just an unexplainable feeling right?"

"I suppose." I clench the bars with all my strength because this is so hard for me. Nothing has ever been this hard. "When she says inspiring things I feel queasy in my tummy or when she smiles I feel enchanted in a way. Sometimes her magic slips against my skin when she touches me–it takes my breath away. And don't get me started with my heart. She believes in me and cares for me. She's shown it over and over again. I don't know why since I'm hardly love-able, but it feels..."

"Good!" She finishes with a broad smile. I slowly nod my head while trying to fight the blush that spreads to my chest now. Jasmine desperately leans into the cage like she wants to be close to me; it's the closest she'll get. "You are love-able. Everyone is and maybe love is what you need. You should tell her."

"No!" I panic out loud. Jasmine's face flips to a frown. "Promise me you won't say anything."

"You have my word; it's not my place." She concludes with the heart of the princess she is within. For some odd reason that small vow brings me one step closer to liking her. I don't actually want to like her because she's always in Emma's face, so I roll my eyes and mumble.

Again, I'm on the other side of my cage, staring at Emma. Watching her die before my very eyes is the absolute worst. Her muscles are literally shrinking now and her hair is in disarray. She's no longer taking a stand because she has no energy left. Instead, she's hunched over and staring back at me, never removing her eyes. Then she does something that has me tilting my head curiously. She breathes warm air against the orb to create fog; she uses her finger to write:

_Cheer up butter cup._

I chuckle yet I roll my eyes which brings a smile on her face. She does it again and then writes something that I've been wanting to hear from her this entire time.

_Don't give up hope, we'll be okay._

"You're dying Emma," I say to her even though she can't hear. The overwhelming situation is finally taking its toll on me and I can't control the burning tears or my mouth. "I can't lose you."

And I can't lose you. I need you.

She gives me the biggest smile she can, which is small, and she slowly begins to slip away. Her eyes blink slowly a handful of times before they close and she's out cold or even dead.

"Oh no," Jasmine sobs behind me.

"Emma!" I call out to her. "Emma please, wake up!"

"Shut it up there bug!" An ogre snaps. The fire builds deep within my soul. The darkness is too strong for me to fight it while I am vulnerable. Seeing Emma possibly dead is tearing me apart and I swear if she isn't and we do get out of this, I will tell her.

"Kiss my royal ass you giant piece of shit!" I snap coldly down at the ogre. He stands, bringing his ugly face so close to me that I smell his disturbing breath.

"What did you say to me?!" He snaps with thunder.

"You heard me." I spit.

"Regina," Jasmine warns through her sadness but I ignore her.

"I swear to you that I when I get out of this damn cage I will gauge out your eyes and feed you to the hungry children _you_ orphaned with your sorry excuse of a life. But in the mean time, have you ever heard of a bath? Because you smell like a pig pen full of shit!"

"Oh I'll have a pot cooking for you tonight!" He cackles.

"You'll do no such thing," someone demands as I open my mouth to spew some more rage. The ogre backs down instantly revealing a man in robes holding the...Ruby Cobra.

"Jafar!" Jasmine growls as her eyes looks down to the table with so much hate. Jafar walks along the giant surface with pride and looks up to us.

"Quite the catch my friends! I am pleased!"

"Let us out of here Jafar or so help me!" Jasmine threatens with anger that I have never seen in her. Well, I didn't think she had it in her. Right now, with my shocked trauma, she puts me to shame.

Jafar laughs at Jasmine's threat and states simply, "I will do no such thing. You hardly scare me little girl."

Jafar steps on top of something that I missed this entire time: the magic carpet. It rises to his command until he's high enough to be face to face with the orb. He smiles at the bright ball and runs his fingers along the surface. The way his eye closes with joy means he can feel Emma's powers. "I will have the power of the Savior and the world will bow down to the hands of dark magic."

"You do this," I point out. " and you'd risk everything. All magic comes with a price."

"Yes, I know Regina!" He hisses at the reminder with cold eyes my way. I can care less about him, my heart is setting out to Emma. "It's a price that I am more than willing to pay. All of the kingdoms, and all the realms will be under my beck and call."

"And then what?" Jasmine interrogates. This time I don't mind it because she and I both know that Jafar's ego is too big for him to hold back his plan.

"And then," he smiles and floats towards us until he is between our cages. "Then I'll find the curse and change history as we know it. The only magic to exist would be through me."

"You're insane." I want to agree with Jasmine, but honestly that sounds lovely. Besides, it's better than ridding all magic like the stupid Charmings want to. I wouldn't have it any other way, but I'd rather have the second chance that Emma guides me through day after day. This moment has given me a strong desire for redemption. I _will_ redeem myself.

"The Queen doesn't think so," Jafar smirks with a chuckle. "You are as beautiful as when I last saw you."

"Enough," I scoff with boredom.

"Regina, what is he talking about," she asks. Now I hate her again. She just _had_ to ask. Jafar reaches through the cage and grips my chin with force. I'm left with no choice but to stare back at him as he openly states,

"Regina and I have had intimate relations quite a few times." Jasmine gasps at his lust filled purr as I attempt to yank my head away. I feel disgusting especially after looking at this man in this very moment. Dark magic is a really addictive thing and lust between one of the same is hard to ignore. It was the only reason why I allowed him to even touch me in the first place. There's nothing deeper than that.

"Really Regina?"

"Dark desires." Is all I say. "I had a bad case of dark lust."

"Dare you lie?! You know what we share is real!" He snaps with anger and yanks my jaw away from his clutches.

"Over my dead body!"

"You know it's true and when I do get the curse, we will be happy and you won't have to be afraid."

"Sounds lovely!" I quip sarcastically, but then I regret my mistake. If I didn't know any better, this man is obsessed. I could use that to my advantage! _It could get us out of here..._

"You'll see," he assures.

"Can I see now?" I question with pursed lips. With a quick glance, I see Jasmine's jaw drop with horror. Jafar comes closer again and when he does, I press my front to the bars of my cage and gently trail my fingers down the cool surface seductively. "I really need you right now."

"Do you now?" He grins and presses his nose against mine. I physically feel sick because I feel no magic to help boost my adrenaline, but I have courage. That's all I need to save the blonde a few feet away.

"Yes," I moan softly followed with a nibble on my lip. I force lust in my eyes the best I can and in that moment, he's stuck in a trance like the dog he is. "You know how horny I get for you baby."

"I do," he hums as the fantasies unfold. _It's working! _He lifts his staff to open the cage. The ruby eyes against gold begins to glow. Just as my cage swings open and he reaches out to me, the glass shatters from the window. Something zips by my face, jabbing him right in the arm, and knocking him off the carpet. I'm left completely stunned.

"Ambush!" An ogre cries. They all scramble to their feet, knocking things over because if it's a human they could be hiding anywhere. Thank god for the many enemies the ogres have because now they aren't focused on us anymore.

Jafar is on the table with his staff free from his grip and his body frozen in place; he turned to stone. The arrow sticks right out of his arm, showing the source. I quickly jump onto the magic carpet that is patiently waiting for me. It takes me towards Jasmine, dipping and dodging arrows that are flying by. With a flick to my wrist, I open her cage. She quickly hops on without a second thought.

I never even got to savor the feel of my magic restoring because it doesn't matter. All that matters is the deathly pale blonde, lying lifeless in that orb. The magic carpet takes us there, ignoring the bustle of war going on around us. An arrow almost hits Jasmine and a giant hand almost knocks us down, but we make it. Jasmine and I press our hands against the orb as the carpet moves until it takes us to a secluded corner.

"Okay, how do we open it?" She questions with panic while climbing off. I do the same, nearly falling when my feet come in contact with the floor. The vibrations from the stomps creates trembles that are so violent.

"I don't know!" I panic.

"Magic," Jasmine snaps her fingers frantically. Trying to stand still is hard but I manage and focus on channeling everything I have to the palm of my hands. I release a strong stream of magic against the orb but nothing happens. My purple magic shatters into sparkles and disappears into nothing. Then I conjure the biggest fireball possible, still that doesn't work. "She's going to die!"

"I know!" I snap with tears filling my eyes. I try to think but there's nothing.

"Maybe I can help." The girl responsible for the offer reveals herself with a shy smile and a book in her clutches. "It's a book of spells for releasing curses."

"Who are you?" Jasmine questions with pure defense. Although I am jealous and grateful, there is a time and a place for questions. Another stomp causes us to shake and we all hold out our arms to keep our balance.

"It doesn't matter! Just do it!" I snap coldly. The brunette immediately fears the fire in my eye and quickly opens her book. She finds the page in seconds and chants out something familiar to my ears but I don't want to process. The orb shatters into pieces soon after and Emma falls lifelessly to the ground. My heart races with fear that she's dead. Finally I let the tears free because I don't know anything else I can do.

I quickly race to her side, cradling her in my lap. "Gina..." she whispers.

"We have to get out of here!" The brunette urges. "The soldiers are going to blow this place any minute."

"Let's go Regina!" Jasmine encourages as well. She helps me lift Emma with each arm on our shoulders. We lay her against the carpet and decide to walk even though it's big enough for all of us.

"This way!" The brunette leads. We follow her through a dark hole that I immediately bring to light with fire in my palm. It leads to outside where a fleet of soldiers are. I pause at the entrance.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine questions behind me.

"Emma and I are wanted fugitives. We can't go over there and I don't have anymore strength for a cloaking spell."

The blue eyed brunette notices that we aren't following anymore. She turns back around with a welcoming smile until I explain to her why I'm still hidden in the shadows.

"It's okay. I know a place you can hide." She reassures. I don't normally trust strangers, but she saved Emma's life, so we quietly follow her behind the bushes along the building and into the woods. Thankfully we get far enough before the Ogre's lair explodes into flame and light the night sky.

The three of us are silent as we trek through the forest to the unknown. I figured now is the time for questions. "Who are you?"

"Princess Belle," she answers happily. My eyes go big because I know her father. He'd never let her out of the castle either. "I'm not supposed to be here. Nobody knows I am, but I wanted to do something right for my kingdom. After all, I will be queen some day."

"I feel the same way," Jasmine chimes with glee.

"What about you?" Belle questions towards me. "Certainly there is a reason why the Evil Queen is on the run with Princess Emma and Princess Jasmine."

I cringe at the name and roll my eyes. I hate being called that but I guess it's well deserved. On any account, I won't show a speck of sympathy towards this girl or show that I want to be friends. I don't have friends, just Emma. "Emma dragged me along on her mission."

"And it has been exhilarating thus far!" Jasmine chimes and skips forward to catch up to Belle. I bet she feels great to finally meeting someone who wants to listen. "I don't know why, but risking your own life makes everything better."

"You feel like a hero." Belle informs and hugs her book closer. "That's all I want to be."

"Well why don't you come with us?" Jasmine offers.

"Wait, wait." I stop them in their tracks. They look to me curiously so I motion towards the coma induced blonde. "That's Emma's call. This is her quest, not yours."

"Right, sorry" Jasmine mumbles and Belle frowns sadly. For some reason I feel bad, I don't know why but there's something about those baby blue eyes.

"I'm sure she'd like you though. And on her behalf I want to thank you for saving her."

"No need to thank me." Belle smiles from ear to ear. "Let's get a move on shall we?"


	9. Nine

An hour passes by. It felt dreadfully long. Belle and Jasmine continue to chat away about nothing. It drives me completely crazy. Soon, we come to a clearing with a cottage sitting right in the middle next to a small stream.

"This is it." Belle gestures to the place. I glance at it curiously and freeze all movements. Because of it, the carpet stops beside me, keeping Emma safe on top.

"You live here?" Jasmine asks as she continues to follow. The brunette shakes her head and chuckles.

"No silly. My best friend does. GOLDI! COME OUT!"

The door opens immediately to reveal a beautiful blonde in a simple yet elegant gown. It amazes me how I am surrounded with more and more girls my age. She has to be 18 just as the rest of us are. The blonde smiles from ear to ear as she races across the field with open arms.

"Belle! It's been so long," she hums as they embrace in a tight hug.

"I know." They pull away and Belle begins her introduction, so I finally walk forward to catch up. "This is Jasmine, Regina, and Emma. I found them in the Ogre lair."

"Ugh, those fucking lumps of trash." The blonde scoffs with disgust. I like her already. "Is she okay?"

"W–we don't know." Jasmine stutters with tears filling her eyes as if she forgot about Emma for the past hour. Reality smacked her in the face in this moment, but I won't forget. I will let nothing distract me into leaving Emma's side.

"Come in, please." Goldi begs with panic. "And you need cloths on your wound!" she motions to me.

We all follow into the stuffy cottage. It certainly isn't big enough for five teenagers but it will do. Jasmine and I gently place Emma on the bed in the next room. Goldi comes into the room with a chair and places it at the bed side.

"Sit, I'll get supplies." She informs.

I do so and soak in the silence. The only thing to be heard is the soft breaths through Emma's nose. My heart fills with joy at the sight of the color coming back to her flushed skin. Belle enters, but lingers in the doorway, not wanting to intrude a moment if there is one.

"I've read about that orb before. She'll be okay, she's just in a magic induced coma, her magic is restoring itself."

"How long does it take?" I ask with desperation. I want her to wake up. I feel so lost without her right now and the faint feel of her magic isn't helping. Belle shrugs and shakes her head with pursed lips without removing her adorable blue eyes from the motionless body on the bedding.

"It all depends. Days, weeks." I groan in agony, tensing right after to the feel of a hand on my shoulder.

"Emma is the strongest girl I know." Jasmine mutters softly. "She'll get better fast."

"Regina..." the blonde groans hoarsely. Its so low that we could hardly make out what she says. But hearing her mumbles is good enough. We all inch closer to her to find her eyes squinting, hardly blinking, so she could make out our surroundings.

"Emma," I beam with intense joy that I have never felt my entire life. In a situation like this, I don't know what to do. I'm not even sure if touching her is okay. In my head I battle it out and conclude with keep my urges balled in my fist upon my lap.

"Can I talk to you?" That can't be good.

"Emma, I really think you should rest." I advise. She has enough energy to shake her head but still not enough to open her eyes. My heart pounds at her rejection and her urgency scares me. What if she heard me?!

"No, I need to talk to you. Alone." Belle and Jasmine take curious glances at each other.

The Agrabahn Princess smiles at me just to remind me of our conversation during our near death situation. I don't think I have it in me to express my feelings to Emma like she thinks I should. I could hardly form the words correctly before.

"We'll check up on you later." The door closes behind them leaving the air too stale for my lungs to handle. Silently I bounce my leg to help me get through this anxious moment, but my palms begin to sweat against my leather pants.

"I don't remember everything." She states simply. Her eyes finally opens and her chapped lips move more with the ounce of energy she has gained in the past five minutes.

"You're not going to. It's normal."

"I do remember that I almost died...and–I was so scared."

"Well, you certainly didn't seem that way to me." I tease. She chuckles and lifts her pained body as much as she can.

"I remember the way you looked at me. I have never seen you shed a tear; those tears meant something."

Now I'm simply swallowing my heart because what the hell? How did she know that? I know I said that I would tell her but I can't. There's no way she feels the same way. She only said she needed me because she literally needs me to save the world, nothing more. The Evil Queen isn't love-able; just a burden and only useful when needed.

"The ogres captured us...turns out that Jafar had been leading them. I don't know for how long." Emma's sunken face twists at my sudden change of the subject and heavily sighs.

"Did he have his staff still?" She questions dryly. Her voice sends a sharp needle through my heart, but that's okay. I'd rather push her away to save myself the heartache.

But the staff...I saw that staff! I didn't even think to grab it–it could be anywhere now. It definitely will end up in the hands of the Charmings and who knows what else they have collected so far? It's been a month now and they have better resources than Emma and I. There's no doubt that they are winning this race; it always ends that way. But that brings up the question: who truly is the heroes in this scenario?

"No–I. Dammit!" I growl feeling frustrated with myself.

"It's okay," she coaxes softly. "You did the right thing Regina. You don't have to beat yourself up."

"It's just that you were dying and I was freaking out and I didn't even think–"

My rambling ends when cool fingers gently rests on top of mine. Emma shakes her head to kill my inner turmoil. Even the faintest feel of her weak magic tickling my skin is so soothing.

"It's okay I promise. You did right. I'm grateful that I get to live another day because now I can tell you that I–"

"I got the water!" Goldi informs urgently as she bursts through the door.

She pauses in the doorway with widened eyes and two very full pails in each hand. She senses the intimacy between Emma and I, inevitably causing her to burn with embarrassment due to her childish interruption.

Quickly I retract my hand from Emma's so that Goldilocks doesn't get any bright ideas. We're just two traveling companions conversing about our important quest; nothing more, nothing less.

"Sorry, continue, continue." She motions as she sets the pails down.

"No it's okay," Emma huffs with a little annoyance hidden behind her sweet voice. "Who are you?"

"Goldilocks you're majesty. This is my cottage." She bows with respect.

"Well thank you for your hospitality and please call me Emma." Emma hates the title she was born with. I think it's cute how she blushes when greeted with the powerful word. Honestly I feel the same way, titles are a damn curse.

"Okay, Emma. You are dehydrated and the Queen has a wound that needs tending to before its infected." Emma whips her head towards me at the new information and gasps when she notices the blood on the side of my head.

"Regina!"

"I'm fine," I assure her and turn to Goldi. "I'm fine just worry about Emma."

"No," Emma demands with power that makes my heart melt gloriously. "Don't you dare, you saved my life so–"

"No I didn't actually. I tried but thankfully a fleet of soldiers raided the lair just in time. Princess Belle so happened to be there and has a book of releasing spells. She broke you free." Emma is shocked and glances down at the quilt laying across her thinned legs.

"Belle; my parents are in alliance with her kingdom...which means..."

"They have the staff." I so fucking knew it! Dammit Regina can't you do anything right?!

"But that's okay! We'll be in Arendelle soon enough and we'll have the gloves. I hope we still have the carpet."

"We do." I grin. Our conversation ends simply because we forgot about Goldi who is just standing and listening. She seems to be admiring us in a way which I find very weird. It makes me feel uneasy because she's looking at me like a softy and I'm nothing of the sort!

"Are you brain dead or something?" I quip coldly. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes before stepping forward.

"It's nothing, it's just that you two are cute together. If that's even a thing–"

"It's not!" We both snap at once; Emma with a gasp and me with a growl. She cringes in her spot and clears her throat.

"Well...I for one know love when I see it. It comes in different forms like the love I have for my brother." She explains.

Goldilocks proceeds to dip a soft cloth into the water and reaches out to me to tend to my wound. I flinch at her unwanted touch, but I don't snap because Emma will scold me to shame. I can tell by the way she is studying me with overprotective emeralds.

"You two have this aura, you click." She proceeds through the silence. Her hand hesitates when I flinch. The towel burns my temple even at the slightest tough. Truthfully, I had not felt the wound up until now and magic simply won't help.

It comes with a price, especially dark magic. The more I use it, the more my heart blackens, and the more weak I could get. It's all about how much I use it during a certain period of time and why. This is why Emma and I have not used it too often; we revert to natural resources. She believes that there will be a final battle and we need to save our strength for that very moment together.

"You are none the wiser," I click through my teeth. The blonde chuckles and gently rests her hand on my shoulder; a gesture that makes me feel uneasy and oozes jealousy right from Emma. "You spoke to Jasmine haven't you?"

"No, not at all. She's too busy story telling. I swear she can write a whole damn book if she tried."

"That sounds like her," I huff in annoyance. Goldie and I glance at Emma who is too silent for our liking. She never just sits back and listens to a conversation that she's more than welcome to engage in.

Goldie removes her attention towards me and focuses on Emma. First she retrieves a copper goblet from atop her small wardrobe. She dips it in the clean, fresh water for Emma to drink. The other pail has my blood in it from the cool towel. However, instead of handing Emma the cup, she stretches her hand my way.

Cautiously, I take it while my mind tries to process the situation. She's trying to plan something, I can just feel it. I don't say anything though, but my suspicions remain as I lean closer to Emma and assist her with drinking the water.

"Mmm," she hums with a new clean slate to her voice. "I needed that. Can I have more?."

"Of course," Goldie gives a curt bow. I hand the goblet back over and then the process is started once again. "Emma, why don't you tell her? I have a feeling that the Queen is too stubborn."

"I have a name," I quip.

"Oh sorry! Regina." She teases with a smug grin. I would really much rather rip out her heart and crush it than sit here and listen to her soppy love lessons. To hell with this.

"Where are you going?" Emma asks with desperation as I stand.

"I need to take a walk."

"I'm coming with you then," Emma tries to climb out of her bed. Her body eerily inches forward like a tin man who needs oil. Goldie and I are quick to race to her side with panic.

"No, you need rest. I wouldn't advise–"

"I don't care," the blonde growls darkly. This is a tone I've never heard but I sense there will be no convincing her other wise. "I'm not letting her go out there alone."

With determination scorched on her face, Emma snatches her arm away from Goldilocks' grip and climbs out of bed. Immediately she has to hold on to the edge due to wobbly knees. Her legs are acting as if she's a little fawn just born into the world and taking its first steps. It's actually quite adorable. Once she gains her bearings she commands,

"Let's go." And just like that I'm following orders at her beck and call.

I have no idea what has gotten into me. I've only known Emma Swan personally for two months. Thats not very long, yet I've been infatuated with her from the moment she stopped me in the woods. I would never swoon over anyone let alone a Charming Spawn. It all leaves me discombobulated; it feels like a dream.

"I'm done beating around the bush." She informs as we step through the field behind the cottage.

I don't answer because I hope she isn't going to say what I think she's going to say. What am I going to do if she says it? It's not that I don't want her to, but I'm afraid because I have no idea what to do. I don't understand this love concept. I guess I'll have to assume that this is where 'follow your heart,' comes into effect.

"Regina, I love you." She admits with confidence that completely throws me off. I stop in my tracks, just before the small stream, and stare at my awestruck reflection.

I am lost for words. They're just a jumbled mess in my brain and all of the feelings I have ever felt for Emma is balling up in my heart, threatening to explode. How do I tell her? Should I tell her? I don't want our friendship ruined and I certainly do not want to break her heart because I inevitably ruin everything in my life; it's just how it is.

"No..." I trail softly to myself. She steps closer, resting her hand on my shoulder for leverage.

"What?" I snatch my shoulder away aggravated and take a few paces back.

"I said no! You cannot love me Emma!"

"Why not?! Is it that hard to believe!"

"Yes! I mean no–ugh!"

"Regina, just tell me what it is, tell me you don't feel the same way..."she begs softly. I sulk in my place, the tears build because I simply don't know the right decision. I don't know right from wrong and my brain is tormenting me ruthlessly because of it.

"Emma," I give my first fact. "You said so yourself; everything in my life has always gone wrong because I was born your opposite."

"That probably won't apply to us being intimate," she rebuttals with a smile. She's turning it into a game so I stomp my booted foot because I need her to be serious for once.

"Okay, what about our friendship? I don't want to be the reason why your heart is broken."

"Or you're scared to even try because you're scared I'll break yours. Your trust is two faced."

"Yet I never said my feelings are reciprocated, did I?"

"No but you never said they aren't. You just started a whole debate so I think I have a clue." She shrugs.

I roll my eyes, and she laughs at my demise. Fine, she won. Yay for Emma! I have nothing left to say to try and convince her that this is a bad idea...well it isn't a bad idea. It's almost like I want it to be but I yearn for it all the same.

Her strength surprises me as her arm wraps around my hips and she pulls our fronts unbelievably close. I never knew that Emma was taller to me until now. Right now, in this very intense moment, I'm staring up in green orbs filled with mixed emotions that make them sparkle brighter that any star in the sky.

"Deny it," she whispers. The heat of her breath sends a shiver up my spine. She smirks when feeling me shake slightly in her grip. "Deny it all and I'll leave you alone."

"I can't..." I reveal after sucking my teeth. My gaze drops with shame but Emma quickly dips her fingers under my chin, forcing my head to meet her gaze once again.

Her eyes flutters closed in that very moment, my heart skips far too many beats to count. It then explodes when soft lips press against mine all too gently, but it's full of passion that I've never felt before. Her magic dances all around me. It crawls up my skin leaving me wanting so much more from Emma swan so I deepen our kiss. A strong gust of wind explodes between us immediately after...


	10. Ten

Emma and I both pull away with shock on our faces and heaving chests. I immediately notice that she's back to her normal state and I also notice that my body is no longer aching from previous events.

"What the hell was that?!" Goldie asks. She and the girls are racing towards us with fear evident with their every move. They all wait patiently for answers, hoping that we aren't harmed.

Once the answer finally wraps around Emma's mind the purest smile grows on her face; nothing else matters but that beautifully sincere smile. She looks me right in the eyes as she breathlessly states,

"True love's kiss."

"You mean you two–" Belle stammers, her voice pauses to form words.

"Yeah, we did." Emma confirms with pride. Jasmine claps her hands with pure merriment and Goldilocks pumps her fists in the air like she just won the Ogre wars to her lonesome.

"Yes! The ship has sailed!"

"Finally!" The Agrbahn princess agrees with the same enthusiasm.

Their happiness is so embarrassing that my skin no longer dances with Emma's magic but heats with blush. I turn slightly away from them, crashing into Emma's chest to hide away my vulnerability. She wraps her toned arms around my body, filling my ears with laughter of joy.

"See, I told you so." She boasts with a kiss to my crown.

"Shut it," I groan into her vest.

"Okay fine, but we seriously should be going soon."

That statement is enough for me to pull away. Jasmine raises her hand as if we're in a school house and steps forward nervously.

"About that...can Belle join us too? And Goldie if she would like." Emma doesn't miss a second to answer with a grateful smile towards the two girls who helped save her.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

They all cheer, except me who stands by my new lover. I can't, for the life of me, figure out why these girls are so desperate to risk their lives. I get that being trapped in castles and palaces creates curiosity but still its beyond me; preposterous. Yet having a taste of freedom is a glorious thing I suppose. I have it with Emma, she gave me that choice and I absolutely love it deep down.

"Wait! I have to get my brother first," Goldie announces.

"Brother?" I question quizzically. I hope he isn't a child. No child should be accompanying us.

"Oh you'll love her brother," Belle gushes with excitement. I do love children. One day I'd like to have my own and even see Emma raising it by my side. But, maybe it's best if I don't push too far just yet.

Goldie steps closer to the brushes that sits along the edge of the forest. Very loudly she calls, "Croo croo croo!" Which puts Emma and I on edge. Anything could have heard that and could track us down. We have to explain how there are so many forces out there to stop the savior and have my head but I'll leave Emma to give that crash course again.

The brushes rattle and shake. The sound of a baby animal resonates and a tiny brown ball of fur pokes out. He is simply adorable!

"Oh my stars!" Jasmine squeals. "Look at him!"

The bear cub races over to Goldilocks so that she could scoop him up in her arms. He nuzzles his tiny head under her chin and creates this cute little purr noise to add to the effect. Even I am smiling at the adorable sight.

"I call him Baby Bear. His parents were killed by hunters, so I take care of him now. Right buddy?"

"Grrr," the cub growls softly.

After passing around Baby Bear, we head back for the cottage to pack necessities. Emma and I conjure horses for us after many many tries. It took a while to get her to channel her magic to her imagination and her fingertips. She finally got the hang of it and now we have four sturdy steeds for our journey.

As I sharpen my dagger, the magic carpet waltzes up to me, flicking his little strings on the back of my hand, and bounces like a child. I cock my head curiously at his actions–I wish he could talk.

"Do you like my dagger?" I ask kindly. The thing literally nods it's... head I suppose? Of all my years of magical knowledge, I have never seen anything like this.

"Do you want it?" The carpet responds by turning to its side.

Immediately I notice the loose string hanging from its edge. I slightly chuckle at how comical this carpet is and use my dagger to slice it away. It bows to express gratitude and waddles off back towards the baby bear tumbling around on the floor.

"Alright, the horses are all saddled up," Emma announces.

"And I packed all the necessities we would need." Goldie confirms as she tucks Baby Bear into a cloth sling that hangs on her shoulder; then Jasmine,

"I have plenty of berries and water to last the night." And then Belle,

"The map is ready to go."

The four of them glance at me, leading to the end of sharpening my dagger. They're patiently waiting for me to state how I have contributed, but I can assure them my presence and magic is far more than enough. So with annoyance I grumble,

"What? I am a Queen. I don't work well with labor."

Goldie rolls her eyes, the two princesses groan audibly, and Emma chuckles. She steps to me and holds out her hand as a gesture that I take easily. Gently, she helps me from the wooden chair and leads the way out of the door.

"There's many territories to cross."

"Are you scared?" I tease while admiring the way she grins at the forest ahead. She slowly shakes her head, savoring the crisp afternoon air, and soaking in the sunset on the horizon.

"No but..." she trails off and turns to me.

"But?" I mock with annoyance while waltzing towards the stallion of my choice.

"Part of me feels guilty–I mean, what if something happens to them?" She gestures to the cottage that holds the three other young ladies inside. I simply shrug and gently rest my fingertips upon the snout.

Emma waits patiently for my answer as if my comment matters. To her it does; although I hate that fact, I sigh and let out the complete truth without holding anything back.

"Well it will be their fault. All you can do is tell them how dire this is; how dangerous. You can't guarantee their lives and if they so much as want to continue forward then that's on them. Not you."

Emma sucks her teeth and purses her lips. Her eyes seem so lost in thought, so I continue.

"I don't know much about being a hero, but I'm sure being a great one often comes with risking the lives of some to save many. It's hard and easier said than done but that's what being a leader is all about."

"You're right," she mumbles and adjusts the straps on her vest. In the blink of an eye, two daggers appear behind a white cloud of magic in her palm. She sticks them in each of her boots and climbs her horse with ease. "Ready?"

"Of course dear."

We traveled through the woods for the entire night. There was no setting up camp, only pressing forward while conversing as quietly as possible. After a few miles, revelation occurred between us all: the princesses. Emma and I aren't the only ones being hunted now. Belle and Jasmine basically ran away so now there will be two more kingdoms after us, not to mention, every single villain to exist. There's only so much time that Aladdin can keep Jasmine's secret. I'm sure the Sultan is flipping out right about now.

"Do you think Jafar is actually dead? After so may years?" Jasmine whispers from her carpet. My skin crawls at the thought of Jafar, thankfully the darkness is hiding my uncomfortable look.

"You okay?" Emma questions. I shrug.

"Of course he is!" Belle answers with confidence. "A bowmen shot an arrow with Medusa's venom on the tip. My father collected it many years ago. But it's odd, nobody had any idea that Jafar would be behind the Ogre wars."

"Regina are you alright?" my love asks again.

I ignore her and keep my eyes painted on the dirt road before us because this is simply aa conversation that doesn't need to happen in front of everyone, but one chatty Princess has another thing in mind,

"Oh right, you had a thing with my devilish uncle," Jasmine gags but quickly slaps her palm to her mouth with the horror of her words.

The rest of them gasps and still all movements. Even the horses stop their paced trots. Worst of all, Emma is oozing jealousy from the very core and is glaring at me. I'm sure that if looks could kill I would be falling right off of this steed to my demise.

"So you're upset that he's dead?" She quips coldly.

"No! It was dark lust okay?" I defend with a high pitched voice that I regret. Damn do I feel like an idiot!

"Yeah sure...whatever the hell that is." The savior rolls her green eyes darkened with the night and turns away from me just for her sake. I'm sure she's hating the sight of me right about now.

"Well it is common between two witches. Their dark magic creates this strong addicting aura that's really hard to ignore. Hence Dark Lust. Like the saying, 'two wrongs do not make a right, but opposites attract'."

I thank the heavens for Belle's knowledge because it is enough for Emma to look back at me hesitantly yet I find myself still shriveling in my own evil skin. For one, I hate being exposed. It isn't a great feeling. Doing the exposing? Now that is my strong cup of tea!

"So that's all it was? No feelings?" I nod in confirmation fearing that if I answer her with words, I'll regret my mere existence.

Emma takes that with a grain of salt and leads her horse to venture forth. I'm sure that she's still very angry at the thought of me possibly being intimate with someone else other than her Grandfather... okay, that sounds bad BUT I didn't love that man nor did I want to be with someone twice my age.

I know now that I do love Emma with every beat to my black heart and I do want to be with her. It's the first choice I've made towards my path of righteousness and I will do everything in my power to keep it.

We follow Emma until we're soon in a new territory with a village just up ahead. It's colder than expected here in Arendelle, and its too cold to wear light furs. I, even though I had no intentions helping anyone, had to conjure fur cloaks for everyone including myself so that we don't catch flu or cold.

This village is just on the outskirts of Arendelle. The main kingdom is on the other side of the mountain. Emma did intend for us to be on the other side before sunrise, but something has changed her mind. Something is making her feel uneased and I feel it too. There's magic in the air, the kind that makes your skin feel icky with muck. With every blow to the wind, it hits me hard leaving me to wonder if this chilly kingdom is in trouble.

"There's an inn right in the middle of the village, do you want to go there?" Belle questions. She has the map sprawled across a bolder and is pointing with her gloved hand. Emma is right beside her assessing the layout and making the decision.

"What about you?" Goldie questions and points to a tree with her spear. There it is, wanted posters with Emma and I's faces on them. "Shouldn't you hide your face?."

"I don't hide, I'm not scared." I shrug it away. Quietly I slip off of my horse and step forward to pet her sleeping little cub. Yes, I may have a soft spot for the thing.

"You know what I mean. I know you're not scared but won't it be safer this way?"

"Safe is an understatement dear."

"Don't call me dear we're the same age!" She points out with a twisted face that makes my lips twitch into a smirk. Again I step even closer, looking her deep in the eyes like a lion stalking its prey.

"Or what peasant? Mind your empty threats or Ill –"

"Gina," Emma scolds with her warning tone. I roll my eyes without even glancing at her. With a sigh I mumble through gritted teeth,

"I cannot use my magic to that intensity for too long because then I won't be strong enough when I need it most. Magic has to...recharge in a way." Second chance Regina, fight the crave!

My fist balls behind my back because I do wish I can sink my claws into her chest and rip out her heart. Same goes for Jasmine. I trusted the little wench and she just opened her big mouth about something that would obviously be sensitive between Emma and I.

Speaking of the loud mouth, she's extremely quiet–too quiet. It's as if she feels horrible for what she said. So horrible that she keeps her distance on her loony floating carpet and keeps her eyes glued to the rising sun on the horizon. I simply scoff at the sight of her and casually step around Goldie towards Emma with a hefty stomp within each step.

My magic is eating me alive. I yearn to do anything evil and trying not to is literally making my brain explode. Part of me believes that if I just let it out on Emma, it'll be okay. It could be a test to see if she truly does love me. Ha! I suppose true loves kiss just isn't good enough for your evil ass!

Emma glances at me, one eyebrow rises as her curiosity takes over her attention from whatever Belle is saying. She doesn't take long to assess me before excusing herself and dragging me through the forest by my bicep. Neither of us say a word; we just focus on ducking trees and stepping around over growth until she feels we are far enough away.

"You can control it," she concludes with confidence for myself.

It's enough confidence she can carry for the both of us in which I don't have. I am anything but confident and controlling this burn in my finger tips, this fire in my eyes, the pulsating in my brain is too damn much. The worst part is the twitch in my heart. The heavily beating organ is screaming at me to rip someone limb from limb.

But I wonder, how did she know? Is my face full of strain? Disgusting! Or can she feel my magic popping off of my body like the sparks that form when a sword meets stone. Maybe she knows me better than I know myself...I don't understand. I just don't.

"This righteous path is bullshit!" I snap at her stepping close to the one thing that probably keeps me sane. If it weren't for my feelings, I'd probably rip her heart out.

"You and I both know it isn't," she casually states with a shrug that only fuels the flames.

"Fuck you Emma!"

"Fuck me? Seriously?!" She groans through pearly whites. Her head falls back as she takes a deep breath to calm a headache that is rapidly approaching. "Regina I get that you're frustrated but you have to let the dark magic cleanse your system. You're doing good– you are good and that's why it's unbearable now. It's a test."

"I know! You don't think I know that?!" I rage and pace the forest floor. Inwardly I grimace because I'm finally realizing that we're out in filth and muck. The forest stinks and it is so unnatural for me to be in this habitat. I hate it all! I hate this journey!

When realizing that Emma is too quiet, I face her with uncertainty because...the air shifts once again. It's a magic that I'm all too familiar with and just as I suspect, Emma is standing completely still–immobilized by magic. Her arms are crossed snug over her chest and she's staring at me with a tiny hint of anger.

I let out a deep breath to clear my head because whatever this person wants, it just better be worth it or their corpse will be laying right at my feet.

"What do you want?" I call into the night to what seems like nothing.

Navy blue magic materializes a few lengths before me. The tall woman with luscious lips and seductive leather smirks at me with her eye gleaming with entertainment.

"My my. I can feel you a mile away hun." Again I sigh heavily at Maleficent and turn away from her. I don't want her here, she won't help. "Relax, I come with good intentions."

"Tormenting me is the opposite of good intentions," I quip with a cold side eye. She doesn't take the hint. Instead she steps closer until she can grab my shoulder and turn me back to her presence. "What do you want?!"

"To warn you." And then my heart stops. The panic wavered in her voice is bringing concern to my very soul. Maleficent never panics; she's never scared. "Regina, you must listen to me."

"Wait," I lift a finger to stop her right there. "Where's your wings?"

"They took them, thank heavens I got away–"

"Who?!" I demand. "The Charmings?"

Mal slowly nods her head. The tears burn her eyes, forcing her to bite her lips to hold back the turmoil. My heart, surprisingly, sets out to her. So when her hand drops from my shoulder I quickly catch it to convey that I am all ears.

"This mission they are on...they are determined Regina. They already have Jafar's staff, Ursula's tentacle in addition to her singing voice, and the Wicked Witch's amulet..." she trails with complete fear.

"And the curse? Tell me you still have it Mal or so help me." My black coal plummets to my stomach. I am completely nauseated, probably green like my sister, and I stumble back with fear. "Mal!"

"I know! I tried!" She sobs and steps forward. Again she grips my shoulders. "I'm not sure where it is, or who has it, but that's not important! They're insane Regina. They don't understand that we bring balance to this world."

I completely agree to that and shake my head in disbelief...they have the curse. How do I tell Emma? Do I even tell her?!

"They are stopping at nothing Regina. They are slaying people like us. Ursula's tentacle was simply a trophy as were my wings." She sniffles and wipes the tears from her reddened cheek. I've never seen Mal so broken, she's more broken than when I first met her and that alone scares me. "They're after the Dark One's dagger and so much more but they need one soul thing for this particular curse to end all Dark Magic."

I dont even have to ask for her to continue, "The heart thirstiest for revenge...they will kill you Regina and I don't think you can ever come back. We all know of the prophecy and the mission the savior has you on. We have all agreed to band together, including the fairies, to buy you some time, but if they get to your heart before the savior can save you...no spell can reincarnate you."

So...Emma coincidentally has this urge to make me pure yet, little does she know, fate has a reason for it.

"Let them try," I huff but it's not enough to hide how completely terrified I am. That fear is enough to bring an idea to mind. "What if...what if I cast the curse? Or you or..."

"Regina...to do it that way, we'd have to sacrifice the heart of the one we love most," she glances at Emma and shakes her head. "You won't do that, I won't sacrifice my daughter, and Rumple loves his sons far too much. We may be evil, but we still feel and we can't."

"I won't," I agree and look sadly at Emma. "And I can't tell her."

"It's your choice, but in the midst of all of this, I would like to ask for one favor..."

"Okay," I trail suspiciously. Mal gives me a small smile and hugs her chest in attempts to hide her vulnerability.

"There are many battles to be fought, I cannot have Lily around this so could you please–"

"No, Mal she needs you!"

"I want her to be safe and your quest is far more safer than the war that is happening out there as we speak. Please Regina, I am begging you, take Lily. You'll find that a baby dragon is just as useful." How can I deny her? She's looking at me as if she will never forgive herself if she doesn't beg with all she has. It's almost like she expects to die...

Mal doesn't take no for an answer before she disappears and is replaced with a pint sized child with big brown eyes, long brown locks, and bat like wings that will probably grow strong and angelic like her mother's. She smirks at me, stretching those adorable freckles on her face and holds out her arms for me to lift her in my embrace.

"Auntie Reggie!" She cheers with a her tiny teeth lighting my world.

"Hey pumpkin," I choke accidentally. The 6 year old cocks her head at me and purses her lips. She knows I'm sad because I can't hide it.

"What's the matter? You're sad...mama seemed sad too..." she whimpers.

"It's nothing sweetie I promise," I hug her close, hoping that my reassurance is enough. "I'm going to take care of you now okay?"

"Okay.."

Once again I glance at Emma with a heavy heart. With a flick to my wrist, the magic frees her from the trance and her arms slump to her side. She's shocked and more importantly confused once she sees the small child with wings that I have in my arms.

"Regina? What's going on?" She questions and slowly steps forward. Lily is startled by her voice; timidly peeking over her shoulder to find the source. "Who is this?"

"This," I begin and slowly bounce her in my arms to let her know that everything is okay; she's safe. "This is Maleficent's daughter–"

"She was here?" The blonde gasps and locks eyes with the girl. She stops a few feet in front of us to keep her distance yet I still can sense her rage of jealousy deep down. "What did she want?"

Emma flinches at my quick answer. I know she won't believe me and will be upset for me lying. She knows when anyone is lying but I do it anyways, "Nothing. I'm just...babysitting."

"Uh huh..." she eyes me. "Let's get moving, we really need to hide out, something doesn't feel right."

Lily doesn't hesitate to fly out of my embrace and land on the ground safely. She follows Emma through the forest and back towards the girls leaving me no choice but to do so as well. Once we reconnect with the group, no one asks any questions because Emma doesn't allow them to. She decides that we're headed to the inn so that's where we travel.

The inn is quite better in appearance than the one back in Agrabah. That wretched place was dreadful, but this place, I can get used to. We all silently watch Emma pay for our rooms, hoping that none of the rich nobles in this place notices us. Still, for safe keeping, every single one of us has our hoods shielding half of our faces. I'm sure we look like a team of assassins.

"You must enjoy the hot springs," the bell boy insists as he hands over two keys. "Its relaxing and comes naturally right from the mountains."

This boy; however, seems off to me. His frosty blue eyes and icy white hair is vaguely familiar but I just can't put my finger on it. There is something definitely off about this place and maybe Arendelle in general.

"Thank you," Emma gives a curt nod and motions for us to follow as if she knows where to go. The bell boy is right on our heels though, and quickly takes our things from Goldie and Belle.

"Let me," he offers.

"Thank you very much," the princess blushes. I want to sneak a peek at this bell boy since he is closer, but a little angel I know is tugging my cloak. I look down to find her frowning. At first I assume that it's because I had to hide her wings with her own little cloak. She threw a tantrum and protested until Belle convinced her otherwise, but the look on her little face tells me different.

"It feels weird," she whispers. "I don't like it here."

"It's okay, we will be in our rooms and we'll be safe okay?" I reassure after kneeling down to be eye level. She nods her head to mask the tears building and locks her hand in mine the moment I stand. I've never felt so comforted. It's like children heals a part of my heart that nobody else can.

The moment the bell boy helps us with our things, I lock the door behind Emma, Lily, and I. I quickly lift my hands to cast a protection spell on the door.

"What was that for?" Emma asks as she removes her cloak.

"You don't feel it?" I question in awe.

"I do!" Lily announces with the raise of her hand. She jumps in the air, using her wings to take her higher than normal. She then lands right on Emma's shoulders, the blonde seemed prepared for it. She holds her ankles to make sure she doesn't fall.

"Feel what exactly?" She teases as she looks up to a chuckling Lily.

It's adorable; these two, they're creating a bond already. It just reminds me that Emma would be a perfect mother...a hot mother at that. The way her muscles flex as she grips Lily has me spiraling out of control. And don't get me started on the way she looks up to her with love for a girl she hardly knows.

"Magic," Lily whispers like it's a huge secret. "It's not ours."

"Man is she smart," Emma boasts at me with a big grin. I nod and tug Lily's wing playfully as I pass them to sit on the edge of our kings sized bed in our royal style suite.

"She's right too. It's all over and it feels horrible. It's dark magic." I think aloud.

"Could that be what triggered you earlier?" Emma questions. She sits beside me allowing Lily to slide down her back and plop down on the bed.

She's too cute! Her wings are so big that they cover her tiny body like a swaddle. She's still considered a baby dragon, her father is completely a dragon, deeming her a rare hybrid. Her wings are bigger than her body for strength and comfort. When she needs it most, they wrap around her so she still feels like she's in her safe, warm egg. Mal taught me that when she first hatched among many things.

"That amongst many other things," I sigh once answering my love. Without hesitation, I pick the swaddled girl up in my embrace and hold her close. She grins at me but yawns right after.

"It's no good here." She informs.

"I know," I whisper gently. I carry her over to the window seat, with Emma watching closely, and lay Lily right on the cushions. I then cast a protection spell here as well.

"She can't sleep with us?" The blonde questions with concern.

"She's naturally a dark dragon." I explain as I peek down at at droopy brown eyes. "She needs the moonlight. It's like sunbathing but with the moon. She'll be weak tomorrow without it."

"Wow," Emma gasps. "I've learned much about dragons but..."

"You never learned about a Dragon hybrid. I think Mal and Lily are the only two left so..."

"Makes sense," Emma begins to slip off her clothes without care because us being naked in front of each other is sooo normal...

"Em!" I cringe and throw the closest pillow at her.

"What?" She frowns and swats it away. "Like you haven't seen me naked."

"Only once, and we were vulnerable..." I trail awkwardly. I can just feel her smiling at my blush. It's so weird that I'm drawn to her bare chest and the curves on her hips...oh god what is happening to me?!

"Well..." she trails seductively. Before I can process, she's dragging me by the wrists. We end up with her hugging me close, with me on top of her, and the both of us on top of the bed. I have to say, when she holds me like this, even if it's the second time, I feel safe and...whole.

"Maybe we should be vulnerable again...we have to make the time we have count." She purrs yet there's more meaning behind those words. They cut deep within me bringing thick tears to my eyes.

Quickly we're sitting up now with Emma panicking and cupping my cheeks like she'd die without touching me. It all makes me sob out my pain. It's to the point where I can no longer hide how scared I truly am. I never would have feared death post Emma. I had nothing to lose, but now I have her. I have love and the fact that I could possibly lose it before it gets anywhere is what I fear. It isn't fair! Is this really my destiny?

"What's wrong?" She urges. I shake my head to reject but she only pries my fingers away from my reddened eyes. "Please tell me, you can trust me."

"I just...I love you so much Emma," I choke. A smile forms on her face. She locks our fingers together, leaning in close until our noses snuggle against each other for more comfort.

"I love you too," she whispers in the space between us. The heat of her breath dancing across my lips sends shivers down my spine. That's when I have to pull away because I have to tell her.

"And I told you that you shouldn't. There's too much a stake–"

"I don't care," she stresses with an eye roll. "I don't care about your past or the darkness Regina. I–"

"The curse, it's gone. I don't know where it is anymore..." I blurt. Emma freezes, my breath freezes. The world pauses as her eyes slowly blow wide with horror.

"What?!" She finally snaps. "How do you know?"

"Mal, she was the keeper of the curse. Let's just say that your parents have it right?"

"Okay," Emma nods. "Go on."

"They're using items from every powerful dark being to end dark magic...including me. They'll need something from me," I choke. Emma frowns, her body heats with magic and anger. She tries to shake it away but is unsuccessful.

"Like what?" She questions calmly, but I don't answer so she snaps. "Like what Regina?! Tell me right now!"

"My heart!" I cry and shake my head at the horror of it all. My head hangs in defeat allowing my long hair to cover the broken shell on my face. "They have to kill me. They will kill me. They're already so far ahead...–"

"Over my dead body," she growls darkly. Again she lifts my chin so that I can look no where else but her determined eyes. "You listen Regina and I'm going to promise this to you: Nothing will happen to you. I will never let anything happen as long as I live and breathe. I know you're sick of the hope speech but let's hope that my parents don't have the curse; it'll buy us some time."

Slowly I nod my head. Once again Emma Swan, the savior, my biggest headache, has left the Evil Queen speechless and drowning in uncomprehending feelings. I will never understand how she is able to do this to me; she makes me feel so damn good inside. I can even feel that she means every word she says which makes me fall into a deeper abyss for her.

"Now come cuddle with me, we're going mountain climbing tomorrow." She teases. And for once, during this whole trip, I'm laughing at my goofy knight who doesn't always need her shining armor to light up my world and save me from the darkness.


End file.
